


Black Dagger

by LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP



Series: Black Dagger AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL THE NASTIES, And super subtle like, Angst, Attempted Rape, Black Dagger Brotherhood AU, Bottom Louis, But entirely seperate from the attempted rape part, I feel like I made a mess of my tags now but at least I'm trying lol, I suck at tags, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like its not talked about its just hinted at, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Violence, because that's very important, if you haven't read the series BDB you really should, so that means blood my dudes, ummmm vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP/pseuds/LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP
Summary: “Who are you?” Louis whispered.“I’m here for you”“For me?” Dizziness caused Louis to reach out for the wall, “where are you going to take me?” Louis asked confused.To the bridge? Where he’d get rid of his body?“Are you going to kill me fast?” Louis mumbled “Or slow?”The man reached out and grabbed Louis’ chin, tilting his face back up towards him.“Not gonna kill you. Protect.”As his head bent down, Louis told himself he’d fight, he just had to get his body to obey. He took a deep breath.Good heavens, he smelled fantastic. Fresh, clean sweat. A dark, masculine musk. That smoke.The man’s lips touched his neck and Louis heard him inhale.“You’re almost ready.”





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this entire thing is based very closely on The Black Dagger Brotherhood. VERY CLOSELY. I came up with NOTHING on my own, I only changed what was necessary, to make it with one direction. Like seriously all credit for this goes to J.R.Ward and her amazing 'verse, plot and characters, I only borrowed it for my pleasure and yours. That being said I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Also thanks so much to the AMAZING TAYLOR who beta'd this, and encouraged me to continue with it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Longwaydownship  
> Taylor is also on tumblr @taytay3493 go follow her!!
> 
> https://longwaydownship.tumblr.com/post/170507144731/black-dagger-chapters-1-fandom-one-direction

She knocks back a shot of whiskey, her dark brown pony swinging with the force of it, she’s nervous.

“He’s not coming, J” she hears in her ear, over the loud music blaring in the club, which isn’t helping her nerves at all

“He’ll come, Ed” He has to show. He’s the only chance her son has. He’s the only pure blood left. 

“I can’t believe you’re even going to ask him. He  _ hates  _ humans. My great great grandmother on my dad’s side was human, you can bet your ass I  _ never _ let on around  _ him. _ He will eat him  _ alive _ , J.”

“He’s his only chance, Ed. I can’t lose another one.” She shakes her head despairingly. “He’s running out of time,  _ He’ll _ do it, I don’t ask for much.”

“J, listen this is a bad idea, hell I’ll do it, just don’t ask  _ him _ .” 

 

_ Him _ being their king, Harry. The only pure blood vampire left. The leader of The Black Dagger Kinship, a group of warriors bound by Oath and Blood to protect their species, which was on the brink of extinction. They protected them from the  _ Lessers _ , vampire hunters, ex-humans picked from the worst of the bunch to wipe out the vampires.

“Cherry would skin us both and you know it”

“True” Ed smiles dopily towards the crowd of humans writhing to the beat of the music. His smile vanishes.

“Shit, he’s here, I’m out.” She quickly looks towards the entrance. 

“Let me know how it goes...if he doesn’t beat you to a pulp.” 

“Thanks for the support there Ed.” She mutters, as the redhead quickly slips through the crowd.

 

He’s walking towards her now, the crowd parting like the red sea, some long buried instinct warning them of the danger if they get too close. He stands a head above the crowd, brown curly hair down about his shoulders, sunglasses on despite the dim inside the club. Long black trench coat, covering what is no doubt a plethora of weapons, sheer black shirt barely buttoned, tight black jeans and boots. He glides through the crowd, his dark aura surrounding him, Johanna can barely maintain her seat.

“My King,” She says as she respectfully bows her head.

“Don’t waste my time, J”

“Of course not Harry, I uh I have a favor to ask of you, Brother”

Harry stiffens, the energy coming off of him nearly suffocating her.

“Ask.” He growls, baring his pearly fangs.

“My” She clears her throat and sits up straight, “My son, he is nearing his time, he won’t…he stands a chance of surviving if… if you help him through it.” as she spoke Harry barely moved but his rage was coming in waves towards her, making it difficult to voice her request.

“Please Harry, My King, Brother he’s my only living child.”

“Use someone else.” her heart drops.

“But Harry…”

“I’m sorry J” He stands towering over her, “Use someone else, it’ll be better for him.” Harry turns and walks away, gliding back through the crowd.

 

He slams out the back door, angrily stomping down the alley, the hurt he feels after seeing Johanna’s face when he denied her lingering. But it’s for the best, he tells himself,  that she keeps her offspring far, far from him. He would only hurt them in the end. Harry pulls up short, head tilting up, a sickeningly sweet smell filtering in his nose.

“ _ Lesser _ scum” he growls as two of his enemies step into the alley.

Smirking Harry pulls out his dagger and a shuriken, and steps back further into the shadows the  _ lessers _ following after.

 

Johanna sat there a moment, desolately thinking that without Harry there is no way her son will survive his transition. Standing up she throws some bills down on the table and makes her way through the crowd. Finally outside, she takes a deep breath, in hopes of clearing her mind over the way the night has gone. Unlocking her car and getting in, she considers finding a fight to vent her own anger and sorrow out on her enemy. She starts the car and sees white.

 

A loud explosion tears through the night, a car in a parking lot burning bright and hot, sirens blaring in the distance, as a pale haired man smiles from across the street.

**************************************************************************************************

 

Harry arrives at Johanna’s house rage-filled, he felt Johanna leave this world. One of his Sisters taken from them, by his enemy. He’s greeted by her  _ doggen _ , Nick, tears streaming down the servants face.

“My King.” he chokes out bowing at the waist. 

“Nick.” Harry clears his throat and places his hand on the  _ doggens _ head. 

“My mistress she is….”

“Yes” Harry whispers, the  _ doggen _ drops to his knees, sobbing for his fallen mistress.

 

Harry heads down to his room in the cellar, storming into his room, throwing off his jacket and unarming he ignores his phone ringing. It’s one of his Kin, he knows, calling to grieve over their Sister. He can’t answer he is too consumed with his rage and sorrow. There is a knock on the door. 

“What” he growls at the trembling  _ doggen _ and immediately feels terrible. Being hateful to a  _ doggen _ is like kicking a puppy, it leaves a horrible taste in his mouth. He inclines his head towards Nick and waits.

“My mistress wanted you to have this my King.” the  _ doggen  _ holds out his hand, Harry squints and sees something white and square.

“Nick” he speaks softly, trying not to growl in frustration.

“Oh, of course, my apologies master.” Nick opens and begins to read.

**_“Harry, if this is in your possession then I am gone. I do not know if I was able to give voice to my request. My only living child, a son, is approaching his transition, I ask that you see him through it. Your blood is strong and pure and his only chance of making it. Please, Harry, watch over my son. His name is Louis Tomlinson, Nick knows his address.  I can never thank you enough for all you have done My King, I hope to one day see you again in The Fade.  May the Scribe Virgin Bless You. Johanna.”_ **

 

Harry squeezes his eyes closed and exhales, he will do this final wish of Johanna’s, he will see him through his transition. 

“Get me that address Nick,” Harry says as he turns and begins to arm himself again, he will go to Louis tonight. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this entire thing is based very closely on The Black Dagger Brotherhood. VERY CLOSELY. I came up with NOTHING on my own, I only changed what was necessary, to make it with one direction. Like seriously all credit for this goes to J.R.Ward and her amazing 'verse, plot and characters, I only borrowed it for my pleasure and yours. That being said I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Also thanks so much to the AMAZING TAYLOR who beta'd this, and encouraged me to continue with it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Longwaydownship  
> Taylor is also on tumblr @taytay3493 go follow her!!
> 
> https://longwaydownship.tumblr.com/post/170761643091/black-dagger-chapters-2-fandom-one-direction

 

“Have you got those edits for me, Tomlinson?” his boss Briana purrs seductively from atop his desk. Louis barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, you’d think she’d get the hint after a while. 

“Yes, I emailed them to you an hour ago.” This is what he gets after graduating top of his class, editing for lazy reporters who don’t even do basic grammar anymore. He should get a byline as well with all the basic stuff he’s been having to edit. She wiggles around causing her skirt to rise even higher.

“Oh did you?” she giggles, he hasn’t once reacted to her actions, not once shown any interest, and yet every day at this time he has to put up with this. He’s not interested in anyone, of any gender. It frustrated him through high school and college, being alone and uninterested no matter how hard he tried. He’s long since given up on relationships at all outside of friendship. 

“Well if that’s all I’m going to head out.” He gets up, grabs his bag and hurries off. Stopping by Calvin’s desk and raiding his candy drawer. 

 

It’s still hot outside despite it being evening, Louis begins walking down the street. Deciding on Chinese, he calls ahead ordering double his usual, he skipped lunch today and the twinkie he snatched from Calvin didn’t make the hunger lessen. 

He’s walking by the clubs now and despite it not being super late there is still drunk and rowdy people falling out of the doors. He hears a whistle and some laughs coming from across the street, but he ignores it and starts walking faster digging through his bag.

“Hey beautiful!” he hears slurred from across the street and then he hears rapidly approaching footsteps, he can’t find his mace. Shit, he left it in his other bag, his arm is grabbed and he swings around knocking the hand off of him.

“Oh don’t be like that gorgeous.” The man cooed at him, looking from his mouth to his thighs.

“I just thought you’d like some company sweetheart.” he grins at him as Louis realizes this man isn’t alone, a platinum blonde man has come up beside him. He blows a kiss at Louis as his friend reaches out for him again.

“I’m not interested.” Louis says backing away, but the first man grabs him and shoves him into the alley, punching him when he tried to run past him. One hand over his mouth, scraping where he’s bleeding, and the other grabbing his hands. The man shoves him into the wall banging his head hard enough to cause spots in his vision and pinning his hands above his head. Louis whimpers in fear as the man grins down at him.

“Grab his hands, Simon” The blonde giggles and grabs Louis’ hands holding them while his friend moves one hand down Louis’ body towards his crotch.

“You’re gonna make such sweet noises for me won’t you, Pretty?” he breathes on to him, breath reeking of beer, tears fall from Louis’ eyes while he struggles to get air. 

He whimpers when the man grabs his limp dick and squeezes him painfully.

“Hurry up, James. I want a turn” Simon whines at his friend drunkenly.

Louis stares at the man, James, his cold blue eyes filled with lust, as he starts to unbutton Louis skinnies. Louis slowly exhales and relaxes back into the wall. James freezes and looks at him questioningly.

“You gonna play nice, Pretty?” Louis nods and curves his body into the man, ruthlessly suppressing his disgust.

He groans and Louis whimpers softly, James removes his hand from his mouth and reaches around grabbing a handful of Louis’ plump ass, his other hand reaching under his shirt to pinch his nipple. 

“I can’t wait to get inside this huge ass of yours, Pretty.” He squeezes hard enough to bruise and Louis tries not to wince.

Simon seeing that Louis is wanting now, lets go of his hands so he can get in on the action too.

 

Seeing his opening, Louis slams his knee up hard into James’ groin and snaps the heel of his left hand up into his face, breaking his nose. He swings towards Simon, but upon seeing his friend bleed he began to puke. Louis takes off running as fast as he can, straight home.

 

He gets there and he tears into his apartment, slamming the door and scaring his cat. Louis locks it and falls to his knees sobbing. He feels like he can’t breathe. He doesn’t know how long he sits there crying, but he finally stops. He stands up, shaking, and heads into the bathroom to wash his face. He’s got a bruise and a busted lip, he’s still trembling. He quickly washes his face and changes his clothes. He should call it into the station. He has plenty of friends down there. He could call one of the detectives even, maybe Steve, but he doesn’t want to have to talk about what happened. He’d rather forget.

His hunger has returned tenfold now that he has calmed down. He looks in the fridge, but he doesn’t have a whole lot. Louis decides on cereal, and as he is scarfing it down his black cat Clifford, comes out of hiding, rubbing up against his legs and purring at him for attention.

“Sorry for scaring you, Cliff” Louis murmurs as he runs his foot along Clifford’s back. 

Clifford takes off towards the back door and begins meowing demandingly.

“What part of inside cat are you not understanding?” Louis asks as he puts his bowl in the sink.

Clifford meows louder and rubs up along the door.

“Inside cat Clifford. You are an inside cat, you’re not going outside,” Louis walks over to the door and scoots Clifford over, he slides it open and slides the screen closed. Clifford meows again trying to get over Louis’ foot.

“No Clifford.” Louis giggles as he looks up and peers around the backyard to see what his cat is so determined to get.

Suddenly one of the shadows moves and takes on this massive shape. Louis steps back as the thing comes towards him.

“No!” he shouts as this towering massive man slides open the back door quietly. 

He reaches out for Louis, who turns to run, he trips crashing down on his hip and knocking over a glass which shatters. Louis whimpers as he tries to crawl away, the footsteps come closer, he’s crying---

 

Louis jerks awake, breathing heavily, he looks around quickly it’s still dark outside. He struggles to slow his panicked breathing while he stares at the back door, which is shut and locked. He must have fallen asleep, that man was just a nightmare that’s all. His phone rings and he answers it.

“Hello.” He croaks

“Whoa, are you ok?” Officer Luke, one of his sources down at the station, asks.

“Yes, I was sleeping… What do you got for me, Luke?”

“A car bombing outside Up All Night, looks like drug dealer pissed someone off”

“I’ll come check it out.” Louis hangs up, he can tell Steve what happened.

If he’s having nightmares, he doesn’t want anyone else to suffer from the same occurring to them because he didn’t speak up. Louis stands up and sits back down immediately, picking up his foot to pull out the small piece of glass in it. He must have knocked over that glass when he came tearing in. Louis didn’t remember picking the rest up though. Shaking his head he throws the glass away, calls a cab and dresses before running out the door.

 

Red and blue lights are flashing when the cab pulls up to the scene, Louis gives the driver his fare and steps out. There’s people everywhere, beat cops, the bomb squad and detectives milling about, to piece it all together. He’s immediately pulled to the side by detective “Pain in the Ass” because he’s an asshole and rumor has it he beats up suspects, not that anyone calls him that to his face.

“What do you think you are doing here?” Liam Payne grits out, towering over Louis.

“I want to talk to Steve.” Louis says pulling his arm away and glaring up at him.

“Of course you do,” his gaze narrows on Louis’ face.

“Come here,” Liam grabs Louis’ arm, again, and drags him to the alleyway where it’s dark and they’re alone.

 

Louis pulls his arm away, again, and crosses his arms, just because he’s small doesn’t mean the detective can haul him around whenever he feels like it.

“What are you doing?” Louis huffs out, glaring at Liam, pain in the ass is right he thinks.

“What happened to your face, Louis?” Liam asks, stepping closer.

“I want to talk to Steve.” Louis says fighting back tears and covering his mouth, he forgot about where that guy had hit him.

“Let me repeat that; what happened to you?” Liam says softly.

“I want Ste-”

“He’s not here, now what happened?” Liam leans in placing his hands on either side of Louis, causing his heart to start racing in fear.

“Back off, Payne” Louis shoves him back, not that he moves much, all that muscle holding him in place.

“Louis just tell me.”

“If you don’t back off, I’m going to write about your interrogation techniques, you know the ones that require hospital visits?”

Liam’s face hardens and he pulls back, fists balling in aggression.

“Fine” he growls out and walks away.

 

Louis bends over, hands on his knees, in relief that he didn’t cry. If he’s going to tell anyone what happened to him you can bet your ass it won’t be “Pain in the Ass” He notices something at his feet.

“Hey, Luke.” Louis calls out. Officer Luke comes running over.

“Evidence.” Louis points to the throwing star and starts walking towards the street intent on getting a cab.

He’ll file a report with Steve first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this entire thing is based very closely on The Black Dagger Brotherhood. VERY CLOSELY. I came up with NOTHING on my own, I only changed what was necessary, to make it with one direction. Like seriously all credit for this goes to J.R.Ward and her amazing 'verse, plot and characters, I only borrowed it for my pleasure and yours. That being said I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Also thanks so much to the AMAZING TAYLOR who beta'd this, and encouraged me to continue with it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Longwaydownship  
> Taylor is also on tumblr @taytay3493 go follow her!!
> 
> https://longwaydownship.tumblr.com/post/171000106996/black-dagger-chapters-3-fandom-one-direction

Harry waits in Johanna’s living room for the rest of the Kinship to show. It’s the end of the night and after the disastrous meeting with J’s son, he just wants to be done with this night. His insides twist, as hunger races through him, his fangs ache and his throat is dry. Harry shakes his head, ignoring his need to feed. Unlike what humans think, vampires cannot survive off of human blood, weak and diluted as it is. They need to feed off of their own kind, more than that there need to be a _ke’neksen_ between the two. His parents had chosen his betrothed, and created the _ke’neksen_. Poor girl, still thinks he’s anything other than what he is, or that he plans on mating her.

The door opens and Ed comes in, red-rimmed eyes glowing bright blue with his need to  _ ahvenge _ their fallen, he bows to Harry and stands by the bookcase. He doesn’t look like much, deceptively harmless looking, but Ed’s a fierce fighter favoring his daggers and his Glock 19 in taking down their enemies.

 

Zayn comes in next, wearing black from head to toe, A shirt tucked into skinnies showing off the tattoos covering his right arm, the marking climbing up to wrap around his right eye. Black leather glove covering his right hand. His daggers and Sig Sauers attached to his hips. He bows respectfully to Harry.

 

“My King.”  He mumbles out between puffs of his cigarette.

 

Niall came in next, his cheerful attitude brought down by the reason they were all gathering. Wearing a long black trench coat and skinnies, he was deceptively strong and fast, preferring to fight with his hands. Considered a sex god amongst their kind, for his good looks and lusty appetite, females and males have been known to fall all over themselves to get at him. Although when Niall’s beast comes out, everyone, including his Kin, gets the hell out of dodge. 

“My King.” Niall bows his head and moves to the side for the next two coming in.

 

Hayley enters first, long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a sleek high pony. Her daggers and Smith & Wesson, hidden underneath the bright green and blue patterned shirt. Her pink pants pulled over her prothesteic left leg. No one is really sure how she lost it, but it definitely had something to do with her twin.

 

Halsey comes in last and looks absolutely nothing like the other, favoring black leather. Her hair shorn to the scalp allowing a half inch at most of dark hair. A scar crosses her face dissecting her nose and curving up, making a crude S, piercings riddling both ears and two small hoops in her nose. Wearing a black turtleneck to cover the dark blood slave bands around her wrists and neck. Kidnapped from her family as a baby and forced into slavery, it took Hayley nearly a century to find her, tortured to the brink of death, a fall into the ocean sealed her scars with the salt. The air becomes freezing around her, as her pitch black eyes survey the room.

 

“My King,” Hayley says bowing her head, while Halsey just leans against the wall and crosses her arms.

 

This was all that stood between their species and extinction.  _ Lessers  _ had run them from the old country, killing thousands throughout the centuries of war between the two. Now their number barely stood in the hundreds, if that. The Kin had been brought together when the war first started, mighty warriors a force against the  _ lessers _ , but had been slowly dwindled down, through the generations, to six with their latest fallen Johanna. She may have been an aristocrat, part of the  _ glymera, _ but she was a hell of a fighter, their Sister, and now she was gone, taken from them in a cowardly way.

 

“I’m taking J’s death as an attack against us,” Harry said.

 

Grunts of approval rang through the room, even Halsey agreeing with his statement. Harry took out the phone and wallet he lifted off one of the members of the Lessening Society he fought.

 

“I took this off a lesser tonight, who wants the honors?” Harry tossed them up.

 

Hayley caught them and passed the phone off to Zayn.

 

“We need to start raiding again,” Harry said pacing the room.

“Damn straight” Niall growled out slamming his fist down on the table, the wood creaking from the force.

“We need to get them where they live, where they train.” Niall continued.

 

Which meant stakeouts, Society members were not stupid, they constantly moved from place to place. The Kin found it to be easier to make themselves targets and take out _lessers_ then. Occasionally the Kin had done full-scale attacks and killed dozens in one evening. But that kind of offense was difficult to hide from the human police.

 

“There’s a drivers license.” Hayley muttered, “I’ll check the address.”

“What’s the name?” Harry demanded

“Russell Eslamifar”

 

Zayn cursed as he examined the phone.

 

“There’s not much here, some numbers in the call log, I’ll hit the computer see if I can find who’s called and been called.”

 

Harry grit his teeth, rage and impatience making it hard to swallow.

 

“I don’t need to tell you to work fast, there’s no way to tell if the lesser I killed tonight was the one to place the bomb. So I want to find and kill as many as we can.”

“Where are you going to be, My King?” Ed asks

“Here, I’ll be here for the time being.” 

 

With that said, they all started to file out, it was time to get to whatever shelter they had from the sun. Harry went down to his cellar room, closing his eyes and calling for his betrothed, he felt her hunger. He ignored is own, but he felt so guilty when she ignored hers. Her clean ocean scent filtered through the room when she appeared.

 

“My King,” she whispered sensually. Harry could smell her hunger.

“You shouldn’t wait so long Kendall.” Hypocrite he may be, but no one should suffer because of him.

“I’m sorry My King.” She steps closer and he can smell her attraction to him, he swiftly moves away from the bed to the black leather couch. Sitting on the edge, back ramrod straight, he lays his wrist on his knee.

 

“Come feed, Kendall.”

 

She takes her time circling the room, and he sweats with his need to be out of there and away from her. Finally, she kneels in front of him, dark hair swaying about her blurry face, if he squints and strains his eyes he can see her dark brows as well. Softly grabbing his wrist she pulls it closer and pierces his vein with her fangs. She moans at his taste, and Harry begins counting down the minutes, ignoring the soft pulls and sighs the best he can. 

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

After getting home and changing Louis is just about to fix up his futon, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow; when there is a knock at the door. Taking a careful breath he looks and sees Liam Payne on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door.

 

“How did you even get in the lobby?” stepping aside to let Liam in.

“I picked the lock”

“Any reason you decided on committing B&E tonight”

“Thought I’d visit a friend” Liam replies as he sits on Louis’ futon.

“So why are you bothering me?”

Liam sits down on his futon.

 

       “Let’s talk about what happened after work today?”

 

Louis stares stubbornly refusing to talk.

“Why do you like Steve more than me?”

“I don’t know that we’ve got that kinda time, Payne, It’s quite a list.”

“Words hurt Louis, truly they do.” his tone amused “Do you only like the unavailable ones?”

“Listen, detective, I’m tired”

“Yeah, you left work late, nine forty five-ish. I talked to your boss, Briana said you left just after she talked to you. Then you walked home didn’t you, just like you do every night. Down Trade street. You were alone for a while until you weren’t”

 

Louis swallowed and looked over at Clifford who was once again meowing at the door.

 

“Just talk to me and I promise that motherfucker will get what’s coming to him. I’ll make this as easy for you as I can.”

 

Louis takes a shaky breath, closing his eyes and seeing that man who attacked him again.

"They came at me from across the street. There were two of them. The brown haired one pulled me into the alley and..." Louis took a deep breath

"I tried to fight him off. I really did. But he was bigger than me, and then his friend pinned my arms." His breath hiccupped. 

"He covered my mouth and groped me, he unbuttoned my pants, I came so close to being... But then he let go of my hands, and I was able to fight one off and run. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and an earring, a square cut diamond, in his left ear. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans, he had tattoos but I didn’t get a good look at them. His friend was platinum blonde, short hair, no earrings, dressed in a white T-shirt that had the name and faces of the pathetic band, Pretty Much, on it."

 

Liam got up and tried to hug Louis, but he pulled away.

 

“Do you really think you’ll be able to get him?”

“Yes, I do,” Liam said as he walked out the door.

 

Liam left in a bad mood, seeing an innocents face busted up was not a part of his job he liked. Seeing Louis’ face like that was particularly disturbing, he’d known him for a while and was quite attracted to him. But then again who wouldn’t be? Louis was tiny and curvy, his hair dark, his skin tan, his ass plump, his lips pouty, and the bluest eyes Liam had ever seen. But the busted lip and bruise were glaring defects in his otherwise flawless skin.

 

The men at the station were all in love with Louis and yet Louis never used his looks to get information. He kept things professional. He never dated any of them. One thing is certain, his attacker made a huge mistake when he chose Louis, the entire station was going to be gunning for him when they found out who that mother fucker was and Liam didn't plan on keeping quiet.

 

Liam got in the car and drove across town to JPR Hospital, he parked outside the emergency room and went inside. He walked straight to the triage desk.

 

“Hey Alice, you know that guy we brought in earlier with the busted nose?”

"Yeah, he's about to be released. He's in the back, room twenty-eight." She laughed "I tell ya, that nose of his was the least of his problems. He's not going to be singing low notes for a while."

“Thanks” Liam turns and heads down the hallway towards room twenty-eight.

 

Looking around he sees no one as he enters the hospital room. James Arthur is lying in the hospital bed, white bandage wrapped around his nose.

 

“Hey detective, did you find the guy that attacked me yet? I’m about to be released and I’d feel so much safer if he was off the streets.”

Liam shut the door and flipped the lock. He smiled as he crossed the room, eyeing the square cut diamond in James’ left ear.

“How’s the nose, James?”

“Good, the nurse was a piece of ass too.”

 

Liam grabbed the front of James’ blue shirt and yanked him up slamming him into the wall. Liam leaned in close.

“Did you have fun tonight?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve got a positive ID on you from the man you tried to rape tonight.”

“It wasn’t me!”

“The hell it wasn’t, I’m gonna get you put away, James, some big boy in the pens gonna make you his bitch.” James paled

“I didn’t touch him!” 

“Tell you what, if you be honest about what happened and tell me where I can find your  friend is, you can walk outta here. Or you’re going to be wheeled out.”

 

James considered the deal a moment.

 

“He was begging me for it! Shaking his ass at me.” 

 

Liam lifted his knee and pressed it against him. A yelp followed.

 

“That why you’re gonna be singing high notes for a while?”

 

Liam dropped him on the floor and pulled out his cuffs.

 

“Do you know who my uncle is?” James got a second wind “He’ll have your badge!”

 

Liam flipped him over and put the cuffs on, James only screamed louder.

 

"You're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I've stated them?”

 

“Fuck you!”

Liam pressed James’ head down, fresh blood smearing across the floor.

 

“Do you understand these rights as I’ve stated them?” James moaned nodding his head,his nose bleeding through his bandages.

 

“Good. Let’s get you down to the station and get that paperwork done. I’d hate to not follow proper police procedure.”

  
  


**************************************************************************************************

  
  


Back at J’s house as soon as Kendall lifts her head, Harry is up and across the room pacing and drawing in air, trying to beat back his panic. When he feels as calm as he can he turns back, Kendall is still on the floor, head laying on the couch, struggling to come down from the high of her feed. Harry picks her up and carries her up the stairs, it will be dawn soon but she cannot stay here.

 

Her sister Eleanor would have a fit, the uppity bitch. She thought because her family owned the only clinic in this area, that that made her better than everyone else. It didn't help that opinion, that if he made Kendall his _shellan_ in every aspect, instead of just who he fed from when he couldn't ignore his hunger anymore, then Eleanor would be the Queen’s sister. Another good reason to maintain the status quo, he wasn’t fit to be King, let alone someone’s _hellren._

 

“Nick, see her home, and make it quick.” Harry sets her down on the couch in the drawing room and turns back for the stairs.

 

Once in his room he disarms, and showers. He finds the marble slab, near the bed and lays it on the ground. Grabbing the little bag of diamonds on his bed, he spills them across the marble. Taking a deep breath Harry kneels down on top of the slab naked, diamonds cutting into his skin, causing him to bleed. His back straight as he sinks into the position that he will spend the day in, he lays his hands palm up on his knees and closes his eyes breathing deep and slow. Harry and his Kin will do this for the day in honor of their Sister Johanna.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this entire thing is based very closely on The Black Dagger Brotherhood. VERY CLOSELY. I came up with NOTHING on my own, I only changed what was necessary, to make it with one direction. Like seriously all credit for this goes to J.R.Ward and her amazing 'verse, plot and characters, I only borrowed it for my pleasure and yours. That being said I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Also thanks so much to the AMAZING TAYLOR who beta'd this, and encouraged me to continue with it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Longwaydownship  
> Taylor is also on tumblr @taytay3493 go follow her!!
> 
> Also there is SMUT in this chapter :)  
> Here's the post I made for it if you feel like reblogging it :):)  
> https://longwaydownship.tumblr.com/post/171256796326/black-dagger-chapters-4-fandom-one-direction

Chapter Four

Liam finished processing James around six. The guy had been offended by his cellmates, so Liam had made sure to make as many typos as possible. Which of course caused Processing to be confused as to what paperwork needed to be filled out. And then, of course, the printers quit working, all of them.

 

Still, James wasn’t long for the jailhouse, his uncle was indeed a powerful man, U.S. Senator Dan Wattpad. His lawyer would get him out in no time, that’s the justice system for ya, money talked and creeps walked.

 

Not that Liam was bitter or anything.

 

As he walked out the building he ran into one of their regular overnight guests.

 

“Hey there, detective” she purred, lipstick smeared and eyeliner smudged, she would have been pretty if she put down the crack pipe for a month. “Going home alone?”

“Haha always Taylor”

“You ever get tired of your hand detective you let me know”

 

Liam chuckled as he nodded at her and left, heading home to his empty apartment. As empty as he felt inside.

 

*************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C strode across the street to Syco Martial Arts Academy, watching the pedestrians with their donuts and coffee. That’d be a good way to start the morning, he thinks ruefully. He reaches the door and unlocks it. The Lessening Society had turned a corner in the war last night and he was the one who had done it. Johanna was a fierce warrior, a member of the Black Dagger Kinship and one hell of a trophy.

 

It was a damn shame there was nothing left to take as a keepsake, but Mr. C’s bomb had done its job and then some. He had been standing across the street when the explosion happened. It was perfect. Perfectly planned, perfectly executed, and perfectly deadly.

 

It had been centuries since the Lessening Society had taken out one of the Kin, before he was ever a member thats for sure. He figured he’d get a few pats on the back, maybe a mention in the scrolls. 

 

Instead, Stringer came to him just before dawn and gave him all the powers and rights of Fore-Lesser.

 

The Leader of the Lessening Society.

 

Exactly what he had been hoping for. The power granted was the only form of reward he wanted.

 

Sitting behind his desk now, he signed on to the society's secured web site and made it clear that a change in leadership had occurred. He ordered all lessers to come to the academy at four that afternoon, knowing that some would have to travel, but none were farther away than a few hours. Anyone who did not show up would be excised from the society and hunted down like a dog.

 

Before he signed off, he posted a description of the bomb he used to kill Johanna. Leaving out that he had tracked the warrior for a year before his opening presented itself, he wanted it to appear like he could just take out one of the Kin on a moments notice. Image and perception played important roles in the creation of a power base, and he wanted to start building his command credibility right away.

 

He needed to figure out a different recruitment method, he had taken out one of the Kin, but they killed hundreds of  _ lessers  _ a year. Many recruits not making it very long in the society at all. Mr. C shakes his head, eventually, he’s going to need a second in command but not now. 

 

Fortunately, nothing he was going to do was particularly complex. It was all basic military strategy. Marshal your forces. Coordinate them. Acquire information on the enemy. Advance in a logical, disciplined manner.

 

He was already bringing them together, coordinating them shouldn’t be very difficult. It’s the information on the Kin that was going to be difficult. Surely other vampires know all about the warriors. Interrogate them and he’d have plenty of information on the Kin. He needs to plan this out, no detail left untouched. It’s a new day in this war.

 

He locks his office and heads into the studio where his students are lining up, preparing to spar. He continues to peruse them, looking for a balance of physical strength, mental acuity, and unchanneled hatred.

 

The Lessening Society is the only acceptable outlet for the violence that ran in his blood. The military was a bore. Too much discipline, and you had to wait until an enemy was declared to kill. And serial-killing was too small scale. The society was better. He had everything he could ever want. Unlimited funds. The chance to kill every time the sun went down. And, of course, there was that all-important responsibility to mold the next generation.

 

So he'd had to sell his soul to get in. That was not a problem. He’d definitely come out on the money side of the equation. He’d stay young and healthy, and his death would not be due to any disease or old age, but on whether he could keep himself alive or not. He was stronger than humans, and his eyesight was better as well. The impotence bothered him at first but you get used to it. And as for not eating or drinking, well it’s not like he was a master chef or anything.

 

When the door opened and his prize student walked in with a bandage wrapped around his nose.

 

“Sitting out today, James?”

“Yes, Sensei,” James bowed “but I wanted to come anyway”

“Good boy,” Mr. C put his arm around James’ shoulder and led him to the mat. “Why don’t you put them through their paces.”

“Sensei” James bowed until his back was parallel with the floor.

“Go to it, and don’t go easy on them.” James looked up eyes flashing eagerly.

 

He was exactly what Mr. C was looking for, just a few more tests were needed.

 

*************************************†************************************************************

  
  
  


When Louis exited his building, he frowned to see a police car sitting in the parking lot, Steve hopped out and ran up to him.

“I heard what happened.” his eyes lingering on Louis’ mouth “How ya feeling?”

“Better”

“Hop in, I’m gonna give you a ride to work.”

“I want to walk,” Louis sees Steve set his jaw like he’s about to argue “I have to walk by that alley at some point and I’d rather do it when there is plenty of light.”

“Fine, But you will call a cab or one of us when you get off.”

“Steve.”

“Glad you see it our way,” Steve walked back to his car “Oh I don’t suppose you heard what Liam Payne did.”

 

Louis almost didn’t want to ask.

“No, what?”

“He paid a visit to that asshole last night, apparently he had to get his nose reset after our good detective was done with him. Now, are we gonna be seeing you today?”

“Yes, I want to know more about that bombing.”

“Good. See ya then.”

 

Unfortunately, Louis wasn’t able to make it to the station, everyone at work wanted to hear what happened, and then they wanted to go out to lunch. By the time he got to his desk he had two articles Briana wanted him to fact-check and edit. It was almost six when he finished and emailed them to Briana.

 

Louis was exhausted and nauseous.

“Louis!” He jumped when he heard his name.

 

Liam Payne was leaning against his unmarked, arms folded.

“You didn’t make it to the station today.” 

“I was busier than I thought I’d be”

Liam looks him over and tilts his head.

“You look tired, get in and I’ll give you a ride.”

“You were waiting out here to give me a ride?” Louis asks doubtfully.

“No I was waiting out here to ask you to dinner, but that’ll have to wait.”

 

Louis stared at Liam, eyebrows raised.

“What makes you think I’d go to dinner with you?”

“Thought you wanted to hear about that bomb?”

“Let’s go right now!” Louis quickly shot around to the passenger side.

“Tomorrow, Louis, you need to rest,” Liam stated firmly.

 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms leaning against the window. Liam chuckled and then seriously said,

“Do you want to know about him?”

Louis said nothing, he waited knowing the detective would tell him anyway.

 

“His name is James Arthur, he is U.S. Senator Dan Wattpad’s nephew.”

“Great.”

“He’s been accused before, but it’s never gone anywhere.”

“Even better.”

“I won’t let him near you, Louis.”

 

They pulled up to Louis’ apartment, and he opened the door.

“I appreciate it, Payne, but I’ll be fine.”

“Louis, dinner tomorrow? I’ll answer whatever questions you have”

“Fine.”

Louis quickly heads into his building and up the stairs.

 

**************************************************************************************************

  
  


There was a knock on the door, and Harry allowed it open thinking it was Nick. Kendall entered instead.

 

“My King.” Harry stood up and went to the bathroom to grab a towel and cover himself.

“What do you need Kendall?”

“I can feel your pain, let me wash you.”

“I’m fine.”

 

He needed to try and talk to J’s son again, smell his sweet scent again, like midnight blooming flowers. He was running out of time, his transition was very close. They needed to start a  _ ke’neksen.  _ He needed to meet up with Zayn and Hayley and see what they learned from that  _ lessers’  _ things.

“Nick!” Harry called, smoothly walking around Kendall towards the door.

“Yes, Master?”

“Do you have any red smoke here?” He needed Louis to be calm tonight.

“Yes, master, I keep some on hand for when Hayley is here,” Nick said turning to go grab them.

“Go home, Kendall.” Harry growls, frustrated she’s still here.

“Yes, My King” she softly says before she disappears.

“Master,” Nick says as he holds out a box of little red smoke cigarellos. 

“Thanks, Nick,” Harry says as he grabs two.

 

Harry cleans off the blood, gets dressed and armed, and disappears to Louis’ address.

 

Appearing again in the backyard, Harry returns the cat’s purr as he hears Louis step out of his bathroom. His scent is strong and just as before, Harry’s body reacts, blood racing south, fangs aching. He lights up a red smoke.

 

Clifford meows, pacing in front of the sliding door.

“Are we going to do this again Cliff? The great outdoors isn’t all you think they are.”

Louis frowned, there was the strangest smell in the air. Something rich and spicy. He went over to the screen and sniffed a couple of times, the tension in his shoulders immediately relaxing. And then he saw him, the man from his dream was on the other side of the screen.

 

Louis leaped back and the door slid open, even though it had been locked. And that wonderful smell got thicker as the man stepped inside. Louis panicked but he couldn’t move. Oh wow, the man was huge. He made his apartment seem even smaller. Ridiculously tall with arms the size of his thighs! Trailing his eyes down, Louis saw a bulge at the man’s crotch between his muscular thighs. Holy shit. 

 

Louis should run, why isn’t he running! But all he could do was stare, craning his head back as the man got closer. God, he was gorgeous. His jaw a straight line, his lips full, dark curly hair hanging about his shoulders, and sunglasses hiding his eyes making him look like a killer, if the menace rolling off him wasn’t enough of a giveaway. 

 

He was smoking some kind of thin, red cigar, and he took a long drag, the end flaring bright orange. He blew out the smoke at Louis and as it hit him, he felt himself relax even further. He must be coming to kill him, not that Louis even knows what he did to deserve to be killed. Maybe he sassed the wrong person, who knows.

 

Louis swayed closer to the man as he closed the distance, Louis could hear Cliff purring and saw him leaning against the man’s leg. That cat was a traitor! If he somehow survived the night he was getting nothing but cheap cat chow. 

 

Louis’ head whipped back up when he felt the man’s burning gaze. And that’s when it happened. As the man stopped in front of him, he felt a blast of pure lust, for the first time in his life, he got hard. Louis licked his lips, it was chemistry, Louis thought. Raw chemistry.

 

Louis wanted whatever this man had.

 

“I thought we’d try this again,” the man said.

 

His voice was a low deep rumble in his chest, with a British accent.

 

“Who are you?” Louis whispered.

“I’m here for you”

“For me?” Dizziness caused Louis to reach out for the wall, “where are you going to take me?” Louis asked confused.

 

To the bridge? Where he’d get rid of his body?

“Are you going to kill me fast?” Louis mumbled, “Or slow?”

The man reached out and grabbed Louis’ chin, tilting his face back up towards him.

 

“Not gonna kill you. Protect.”

As his head bent down, Louis told himself he’d fight, he just had to get his body to obey. He took a deep breath.

Good heavens, he smelled fantastic. Fresh, clean sweat. A dark, masculine musk. That smoke.

 

The man’s lips touched his neck and Louis heard him inhale.

 

“You’re almost ready.”

 

If the “it” he was talking about had anything to do with them having sex then Louis was so beyond ready. Good god, this had to be what people were talking about whenever they talked about it. Louis reached out to touch the man, but as soon as he let go of the wall his knees buckled. The man placed the cigar between his lips and caught him smoothly. He picked Louis up easily and Louis didn’t even fight. This man acted as if he weighed nothing. Louis leaned on his shoulder as the man crossed the room in two strides and laid him down on his futon.

 

Louis reached up and touched the man’s silky hair, and then put his palm on his face. The man seemed surprised but didn’t move away.

“Kiss me,” Louis begged, reaching out and grabbing the man’s shirt when he didn’t move.

“Easy,” the man said grabbing both of his hands in one hand.

Easy? Louis didn’t want easy. He struggled against his hold, arching his back, his cock straining against his shorts, goosebumps spreading across his chest, his nipples pebbling.

“Jesus” the man whispered in shock.

“Touch me,” Louis demanded smiling when he saw the hunger on the man’s face.

The man took the cigarillo out of his mouth, his brows drawn tight. Louis brought his knees up and thrust his hips in the air, imagining the man kissing between his thighs. He moaned and the man took a ragged breath.

 

Harry had no idea what the fuck was happening. And he wasn’t struck stupid often. This half-human had to be the hottest thing he’d ever encountered. The red smoke, that had to be it, because he was more than ready to take Louis right there. Except it was a relaxant not an aphrodisiac. Louis groaned again, his body writhing. The scent of Louis’ arousal hitting Harry hard enough he would have dropped to his knees if he hadn’t already been on them.

 

“Touch me,” Louis moaned. 

Harry’s blood was racing and his erection was straining, he wanted him.

“That’s not what I’m here for.”

“Touch me anyway.”

 

He should leave. This isn’t what he’s here for and it’s not fair to Louis. He could come back later. Louis arched again. Harry had to have a taste. He was a selfish bastard if he touched him now, in the haze of the smoke. But Harry was cold, cold down to his very soul and Louis was hot. 

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he willed the lights off and the cat into the bathroom shutting the door. Harry balanced the cigarillo on the table and let go of Louis’ wrists. Louis immediately reached for his jacket to push it off. The thing hit the floor with a thud from all the weapons in it. Harry leaned over Louis. His breath was minty and sweet as Harry captured them in a kiss. Louis flinched, and Harry immediately pulled back, reaching up and touching the cut in his lip.

“Forget it,” Louis said. 

 

The hell he would, he was going to make whichever human did this pay for it. Harry softly kissed the bruise, and then he began kissing down Louis’ neck, one hand threading through Louis’ soft hair and the other sliding across his nipple. Louis moaned and Harry’s control snapped. He latched onto Louis’ nipple while sucking and licking at it he shifted his body until he was laying between Louis’ thighs. Louis reached between them for Harry’s shirt, having no patience Harry reared up and ripped it off, buttons flying everywhere. When he came back down onto Louis, Harry heard a throaty sigh from him. Harry wanted to kiss Louis again, but he was past being gentle, so he went back to licking and sucking Louis’ nipples until they were sore and swollen. Kissing down Louis’ softly rounded belly, when he got to his boxers he drew them off Louis’ soft legs. 

 

Harry felt something pop in his head as he got a fresh wave of Louis’ scent. He was close already, body shaking with the need to take Louis, but he wanted to taste him first, needed to. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the table. Kissing Louis’ hips and soft thighs, he felt Louis thread his fingers through his hair, urging him on. Harry kissed the weeping slit of Louis’ cock, licked the precum up. Louis moaned loudly his voice rising in pitch. Harry swallowed him down to the root and Louis gasped curving his body up towards Harry. Harry pulled off slowly mouth tight around Louis’ cock. Louis’ threw his head back and Harry popped off and quickly turned Louis over onto his belly. 

 

Pulling Louis up on his knees and pushing his shoulders down, until Louis was laying with his ass in the air and his head between his arms. Harry lays his hands on the plump globes of Louis’ ass and pulls them apart, baring Louis’ pale pink rosebud to Harry’s burning gaze. Louis whimpered as Harry dove in licking from Louis’ perineum up to his tiny hole. Pushing the tip in slightly before licking around and around the tight bud, getting him all sloppy. Spit dripping down Harry’s chin and running down Louis’ balls. Harry pulled back savoring the taste on his tongue and the sweet high pitched noises in his ear. Harry circled Louis’ hole with his finger before pushing slowly in.

“Please,” Louis begged pushing back on Harry’s finger.

“Lube” Harry growled out, incapable of more speech than that. 

“I don’t… I’ve never…” Louis could barely speak, riding the finger inside him, he wanted more.

 

Harry took a deep breath, thinking quickly of a solution.

 

“Oil?” Harry asks as he leans down and licks around his finger.

“Ah, ah,” Louis can barely focus on the question. “In the bathro- aah, I have cocon… oh please don’t stop! Ah, ah” Harry had squeezed another finger in.

 

The fit was tight, as he licked around his fingers pushing them in and curling them as Harry slowly pulled them out until Louis wailed and his body jerked. Harry smirked and pulled out his fingers, rising and heading towards the bathroom as Louis whimpered at the loss. When Harry returned with the coconut oil, Louis was on his back, his hand wrapped delicately around his cock as he pulled on it. Harry climbed back between Louis’ legs, rubbing the oil around on his fingers liberally. Reaching down Harry found Louis’ hole again and began circling it, before pressing in. Louis, throwing his head back on a gasp and riding his hips down. Harry quickly added a second finger, scissoring them and pulling on Louis’ rim. 

 

Louis’ noises were rising in volume as he rode Harry’s fingers. After what seemed like forever Harry squeezed in another finger. Louis’ hands were in his own hair pulling on it and he slammed his body onto those long thick fingers inside him. It wasn’t enough.

“More,” Louis demanded breathily

 

Harry pulled his fingers out, ignoring the whimper it caused and quickly spread an obscene amount of oil on his aching cock. Leaning up putting one hand near Louis’ head, he reached down and grabbed his cock, lining it up with Louis’ tiny winking hole. When Louis felt him press against him, he was sure it wasn’t gonna fit, it felt massive against him. Harry pushed in slowly, Louis whimpering and grabbing onto his shoulders. When he was flush against him, Louis could feel him in his belly. He was so big, Louis started breathing fast, panic coming on him. 

“Shh  _ leelan,  _ you’re ok, relax” Harry murmured to Louis until he calmed and relax back into his bedding.

“Move,” Louis begged.

 

Harry dropped his head into the hollow of Louis’ neck, and slowly pulled his hips back, then plunging forward, yelling out at the intense pleasure. 

 

Harry now knew what heaven felt like.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this entire thing is based very closely on The Black Dagger Brotherhood. VERY CLOSELY. I came up with NOTHING on my own, I only changed what was necessary, to make it with one direction. Like seriously all credit for this goes to J.R.Ward and her amazing 'verse, plot and characters, I only borrowed it for my pleasure and yours. That being said I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Also thanks so much to the AMAZING TAYLOR who beta'd this, and encouraged me to continue with it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Longwaydownship  
> Taylor is also on tumblr @taytay3493 go follow her!!

Mr. C pulled on his black turtleneck inside his farmhouse on the outskirts of town, thinking of how the meeting with the Society had gone today. He broke them up into groups of four and gave them areas to hunt in. Most had taken to the change of leadership well, although there was a few who might cause a problem,  he’d worry about them later. Right now he needed to try out his plans for interrogating the civilian vampires. He loaded up his dark blue minivan, the best for blending in. Tossed some steak towards the pit bulls he had chained up, he liked to keep them hungry, so he fed them every other day. He headed towards town.

 

First things first, when trying to catch a vampire, was bait. Mr. C headed towards the stretch of blocks near the bridge, known as Whore Valley. He passed one after another, he was looking for something specific. There. Exactly the kind he would have fucked if he could still get it up.

 

“Hey, sugar,” she leaned, dingy blonde hair matted on her shoulders, “looking for a date?” 

 

She leaned in the window, smudged eyeliner and smeared lipstick, she popped her gum.

“Maybe I am. What’s it gonna cost to get me one?” He smiled at her.

There’s no real need for him to be charming, she’ll do whatever she has to for her next hit, that much is clear, but there’s also no harm in being nice to her.

 

“Fifty will get you off any way you want.”

“That’s too high.” He’s not serious. She’s the one he wants.

“Forty.”

“What’s your name?” He asked, unlocking the doors.

“Taylor, but I’ll be whoever you want me to be.”

 

Mr. C drove them around to a secluded section under the bridge, he tossed some bills on the floorboards. Taylor reached down to get them, Mr. C pulled out a syringe and stuck it in her neck, pushing the plunger down. She grabbed at her neck, but moments later she slumped in her seat. He smiled and tossed the dirty needle out the window, to join the thousands of others already there.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Louis slowly wakes up, feeling fingers tracing his face, smoothing over his curved eyebrows, going down his straight nose, whispers of touch over his high cheekbones. Louis opens his eyes to see the man with his eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration. Good lord, this guy was huge, even laying down he dwarfed Louis.

 

Louis sighed while the man continued his exploration of his face, Louis couldn’t really remember what all happened before the sex, but he remembered everything that happened once the man kissed him vividly. Louis ached in a way he hasn’t ever felt before, he lost his virginity last night, to a complete stranger, why wasn’t he freaking out? The man ran his fingers over Louis’ lips.

 

“Gorgeous,” the man whispered. 

 

Louis felt his breath catch, the man leaned down and kissed him, it was just as passionate as it was the first time. Louis felt like he was on fire as the man’s hand caressed down his bare thigh. A phone started ringing, it wasn’t Louis’, the man pulled away and reached for his skinnies. Pulling it out the man answered with a barked ‘what?’

 

Louis suddenly felt just how naked he was with this man and reached for his blanket, covering himself. The tension in the room was rising and Louis felt like crying.

 

“We’ll meet back at J’s, I’ll be there in ten.” The man snapped ending the call and turning to Louis.

 

“Who are you?” Louis demanded.

 

Ok, now he’s freaking out. He must’ve lost his damn mind! This man broke into his apartment! Louis can’t breathe! He let this man take him! Louis enjoyed it and was about to let it happen again! God what if he caught something?! Was he gonna kill him now that he got what he wanted?

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok  _ leelan _ . Breathe.” 

 

The man pulled him close and rocked him, whispering to him until his breathing slowed. 

 

“Who are you?” Louis whispered. “What do you want?”

“My name is Harry, I’m here to take care of you.”

 

Harry pulled on his skinnies and picked up his shirt, which was practically see through. As he put it on Louis noticed a circular scar on Harry’s chest, and he went up on his knees and reached out to touch it, fascinated he circled his fingers over it. Harry was completely still, letting Louis touch to his fill.

 

“Why do I need you to take care of me, Harry?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry didn’t answer, instead running his hands down his shirt to button it; unfortunately, he had torn them off in his haste to take his shirt off earlier. Shrugging he placed his holster back over his shirt, daggers and throwing stars crisscrossing the front.  Louis stared at the weapons while Harry reached for his jacket.

 

“Did Liam send you?” That had to be it.

“Who hit you, Louis?” Did Liam not tell him why he was sending him?

“Just some kid, Liam already arrested h-” Louis was startled to find himself in Harry’s arms again.

“Give me the name  _ leelan _ ,” Harry whispered lips caressing Louis’ cheek.

“James Arthur.” Louis barely got the name out before Harry was kissing him again, stealing his breath.

“Is that all he did Louis?” Why wouldn’t Liam have filled this guy in if he was supposed to protect him?

“ He tried to- he was going to-” Louis stuttered, why the hell didn’t Liam do this for him?

 

Another kiss saved him from his stuttering, Harry was being so gentle with his kisses now.

 

“Thank you.” Harry pulled back reaching for his sunglasses and putting them on. 

“I want you to write down my number and address Louis. You will call me tomorrow night or you will come to the address. Do you understand?”

 

Louis bristled at Harry’s commanding tone, now that he wasn’t distracting him with kisses and caresses, he backed up around the futon. As if Harry sensed Louis’ upset, his face softened.

“Please  _ leelan _ .” Oh fuck, Louis was already a goner for that tone. 

 

He nodded hoping Harry didn’t ask for anything else, like all the money in his measly bank account. Louis wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to say no or not.

 

“Come here,” Harry commanded, and before Louis even knew what was up from down, he was back around in front of Harry.

 

Harry pulled him close and kissed Louis softly once more, pulling back.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” Harry turned and walked out the door.

 

Louis stood a moment, before he realized that Harry had left. He ran to the door and looked out, but Harry was already gone. Of course, that was when Louis realized he was still naked.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Harry materialized back at J’s house in the living room, and immediately started pacing, he should not have touched Louis like that, shouldn’t have taken him. It’s only going to make it harder when he has to give him away. Of course imagining any other male touching Louis’ soft skin, burying themselves between his thick luscious thighs, only put Harry in a foul mood.

 

And that’s when Niall choose to come in, Harry could smell the cheer coming off of him, and the male he had just left as well, he’d blame Niall’s happiness on the sex he clearly just had, but Niall was always fucking happy, and always fucking someone. He never slept with the same person twice either, good thing he seemed to be into whatever person threw themselves at him.

 

“How’s it going tonight, Brother….Wait what happened to your shirt?”

“Shut up, Niall,” Harry growled.

“Whoa, about time you got some Harry, shouldn’t you be in a better mood?”

“Niall” Harry growled in warning as he squared off towards him.

“Why you in such a shit mood though if you got it in? They not know what they were doing? I could give’em some pointers if you’d li-”

 

Harry slammed Niall up against the wall, hand tight around Niall’s throat, fangs bared.

“You. Will. Not. Touch. Him.” The door opened.

“Whoa, Irish, you running your mouth again? How many times does Harry got knock you down before you get the hint?” Ed said as he walked over to the pair.

 

Harry calmly pulled back, while Niall rubbed his throat.

 

“I didn’t mean any disrespect, My King, you know sometimes my mouth gets away from me.”

 

Harry did know, but he just pictured Niall fucking Louis and he just, he just lost his control. Shit, this was getting out of hand fast. He backed up across the room and waited for the others to arrive. When Harry smelled the Turkish smoke, he pulled Zayn aside.

 

“I need you to do me a favor,” Harry said quietly.

“Of course.”

“Human male, names James Arthur, I want his address.”

“Done.”

 

When they were all there, Halsey being the last one to walk in, the fuck off attitude rolling off her in waves. They got started.

 

“What’d you get from that phone, Z?”

“Calls to a gym, a paintball arena, and a couple martial arts places. All the other calls were to untraceable phones. Crusty had a few priors, typical violent profile of the lessers”

 

Harry nodded, most lessers had some sort of record from when they were human.

“How about his address? Anything to go off of there?” Harry tilted his head to where the twins were standing.

 

“Got his jar, some guns, ammo, and a computer. He lived alone.” Hayley said, handing the computer to Zayn.

“I’ll get started on this soon.”

“Alright, we split up, check out the businesses see what we can find. Z and Irish can take the gym, H2o” Halsey growled, Harry ignored her. “Here can take one of the martial art places, Ed you got the paintball arena, I’ll take the last one.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C drove down an unlit alley near the club district, parked his van and pulled Taylor out over his shoulder. Walking away from his van down further in the alley, Mr. C laid her down and slit her throat. Fresh blood brought out the vampires like fucking cockroaches. He sat back against the wall and waited. About ten minutes in, sure enough, a male vampire came sniffing down the alley.

 

He leaned over her body, sniffing at her throat, he was clearly just out of his transition. Mr. C shot him with the tranq and the thing looked up and growled, pulling the body closer to him, he shot him again. The damn thing growled again and caught the attention of two men at the end of the alley, oh even better they were two  _ lessers.  _ Mr. C wasn’t ready to reveal his plan just yet, he wanted all the kinks out of it first. He quickly got out of there, leaving the civilian to his  _ lessers _ .

 


	6. Chapter Six

Louis turns off his alarm, not that he slept at all, too busy thinking of what he’d done last night. It was so out of character. He never felt anything like that before. He’d long since labeled himself as asexual, he had no sex drive whatsoever, no sexual attraction to any gender. Hell, lonely as he was, he figured he’d remain alone and single. And yet last night he not only felt attraction,  he had his first orgasm given to him by a complete stranger. God he hoped Harry was clean since Louis had felt his spend leaking out of him, it was very obvious a condom didn’t make an appearance. Then again since Harry had to use Louis’ coconut oil for lube that really wasn’t a surprise.

 

Louis stretched his legs out feeling the ache in his thighs, he clenched his hole, as he thought back to how Harry had felt inside him. His back arched and a moan slipped out as Louis had a vivid flashback to what it felt like with Harry thrusting into him repeatedly. He really hoped that Harry wanted him again, this time with a condom, because Louis, despite it all, was more than ready for a repeat.

 

Louis got up letting Clifford out of the bathroom he jumped into the shower. Louis blushed as he carefully cleaned all the cum out of his very sore hole. He was still blushing when he got out of the shower, a wave of exhaustion hit him hard enough he grabbed onto the counter to stay standing. Louis shook his head, not sleeping clearly wasn’t good for him. Once he was sure it was passed, he got dressed. Grabbing a bagel for breakfast he ran out the door, intent on getting all his edits done, so he could make it to the station today. His phone rang, it was Steve.

 

“What’cha got for me? Another bomb?”

“No, a dead prostitute, found her downtown, throat cut. If you come down to the station you can see the photos and read the reports. Off the record of course.” 

“Be there in a bit.” Louis hung up and went towards Trade street to catch a cab. He could hit the station, run by work for a bit and then head over to that address that Harry gave him.

 

Once he got to the station, Steve wasn’t in his office, but Liam was walking out of his.

 

“Hey Louis,” Liam smiled, his eyes lingering on Louis’ hips before lazily drawing them back up to his eyes.

“Detective, heard you’ve got a new case,” Louis said cutting to the chase.

 

How the hell was he suppose to tell Liam he wasn’t going out to dinner since he slept with the guy he sent over?

 

“I bet you did.”

“What? Oh yeah, care to comment?”

“We released a statement already.”

“Off the record then?”

“Come in.”

 

Liam held the door to his office open for Louis, leading him over to the desk where he pulled out a photo of the dead girl.

 

“Is that Taylor?”

“You know her?” 

“I only ever ran into her here. She told me that with my looks I could make a killing.” Liam chuckled at that.

 

She wasn’t wrong. Louis was unnaturally beautiful, all he’d have to do is crook his finger and the entire precinct would jump to attend to his needs.

 

“She was definitely a regular around here. I thought you may have known her from elsewhere.” Liam really wasn’t all that subtle.

“There was a lot of kids in and out of the system, Payne, but I don’t remember all of them.”

“What were you even in for?”

“I got dropped off outside the hospital when I was three days old. Nobody wanted to adopt me.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis shook his head, he didn’t come here to discuss his parents not wanting him.

 

Reaching across the desk, Louis pulled the report towards him.  Taylor was found in an alley downtown, not too far into the club district, throat slit, traces of heroin in her system.

“So what are you thinking? Message to her pimp? John gone wrong?”

“We found another throwing star.”

“You think the bomb and this are related?”

“Maybe, it’s definitely an angle we’re looking into.”

 

Louis continued reading the report, coming across where they had found an oily residue at the scene, trace had pulled up nothing on it. Before he could ask Liam interrupted.

 

“So, what do you think about Italian?”

“For what?” Shit, shit, shit.

“Dinner, we’re going to talk more about that bomb” 

“Oh I uh, I think I’ll just get Steve to tell me. He doesn’t make demands for dinner.”

“He’s taken you know”

“I do know,” Louis said turning for the door, “Listen thank you for sending your friend last night, I appreciate it.”

“What?”

“Seriously though, the guy is super serious, what is he? Vice?”

“Louis I didn’t send anyone over to your place.” Louis paled.

“Oh, my bad nevermind.” He headed quickly for the door.

“Louis, what the hell?”

“I said nevermind. I’ll see you later detective.” Louis quickly slipped out hurrying for the exit.

 

Louis didn’t know who the hell Harry really was, but he sure as hell was not meeting up with him.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Harry was in his cellar room pacing, Louis hadn’t shown or called. Harry turned punching the wall in frustration, growling. Either something had happened to Louis or he had decided not to come. Both options had Harry impatient for the sun to set, checking the braille clock over and over, only to realize sundown was still hours away.

 

He hadn’t slept all day, and the night had been just as bad, and Louis was the worst part of the whole night, ever since he touched him, his mind constantly wandering back to those moments with him, the noises he made as Harry slid home repeatedly. Harry’s body in permanent arousal causing him to be in a shitty mood, which was actually the usual mood for him actually. 

 

Of course, the night had only gotten worse with two  _ lessers _ killing that civilian. That had been difficult, returning his body to his family, at least they had taken comfort in the knowledge that the bastards that’d taken their son, were toast, popped back to Stringer.

 

Why wasn’t Louis coming? Fuck, he was in too deep, and he’d only taken him once, despite his wishes otherwise. How the hell was he going to give him up once a  _ ke’neksen  _ was made? 

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C pulled up to the apartment complex, last night had not gone well, he definitely had to rethink how to go about catching a damn civilian. The passenger door opened and a freckled face kid with a large nose and red hair climbed in.

“Sensei,” the kid said as he buckled up.

 

Ten minutes into the drive and Mr. C was considering pulling over and killing the kid himself. He was one of the losers from today’s sparring session. Mr. C sighed when he finally pulled to the gate in front of this mansion.

 

“Whoa, who lives here? You could fit like ten families in that place!”

 

The gate opened and Mr. C pulled into the drive, where the winner of the sparring session was waiting outside. James Arthur. The loser in the front seat finally shut up and immediately locked his eyes on the floorboard. James slid into the back seat, his gaze burning holes into the back of the redhead.

“Sensei,” James bowed his head.

 

Mr. C smiled at the tension in the car, this was perfect for what he had planned tonight. He drove to the arcade,  where he took them to laser tag. As the attendant stated the rules in a drone, Mr. C eyed the way James was staring down the loser, who wouldn’t look up from his shoes. 

 

“Daniel,” Mr. C said holding out one of the guns.

 

James chuckled, while he fixed his harness with the target on the front and back.

“It’s Oli, Sensei,” he said quietly reaching with trembling hands for the gun and clutching it to his chest where his harness barely fit, even though it was tightened to the max.

“My apologies,” Mr. C said not caring one bit what the loser’s name was, “first to 50 pts wins.”

 

He already had a very good idea who was going to win, but he was going to enjoy the emotional torture he was about to witness.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I forgot to update last week....you get two chapters this week :)

Man, Louis couldn’t be happier he lived in the internet age. Not that it was doing him much good when it came to researching the address that Harry gave him. Apparently, it was in a very rich neighborhood, with the mansion being in the Historic Register as a great example of the Federal style. And according to the register, the place was owned by one Nicholas Grimshaw, who bought the place in the seventies. Harry couldn’t be this Nicholas guy since a quick look into the guy revealed him to be in his nineties. 

 

Louis’ stomach turned again, he’d felt nauseous all day, something that was happening more and more lately. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with the flu. 

 

Looking into that number that Harry had given him. Damn thing was an untraceable fucking disposable phone you could pick up anywhere. Louis looked around, realizing how late it was, shit, he did not want to be alone. Picking up the phone and calling down to the station.

 

“Hey Luke, is detective Payne around?”

Louis waited while he was transferred, this was just as bad an idea, this was bound to get messy.

 

“Detective Payne.”

“Hey, detective.”

“Louis, are you ok?”

“Yes. I’m uh fine, I was just wondering if you were still available for dinner?”

“I’ll be outside in fifteen.” He hung up before Louis could clarify this was not a date.

 

**************************************************************************************************   

 

Harry walked outside feel feral, Louis had better still be alive, or this town was going to feel his fury. And if he was avoiding him? It wouldn’t matter Louis was about to need something only Harry could provide. Just imagining Louis baring his soft sweet smelling throat and Harry’s fangs throbbed. He was overcome with the need to feed, preferably from Louis’ perfect throat. Harry shook his head, trying to remember when the last time he even fed was. Long moments passed before Harry finally had himself under control. Shit, that male was dangerous if he was affecting him and he was nowhere near him, he could be Harry’s  _ pyrocant. _ His weakness. The easiest way to his destruction. And wasn’t it fucking great he wanted Louis close? Probably how the damn thing was supposed to work anyway.

 

He needed to find someone to hand Louis over to as soon as his transition was through. Harry thought back to the civilian from last night. How the hell could a civvie keep Louis safe? Maybe he could give him to one of his Kin? He snorted, which one? Niall? He’d add him to his list of conquests or accidentally eat him. Zayn had too many problems as is. Ed’s  _ shellan _ would kill Harry if he even suggested it. Halsey? No fucking way. Hayley was too focused on her twin, damn and she’d be the only one, besides Ed, who wouldn’t try and fuck Louis. Just imagining any of his Kin touching him was turning his stomach.

 

Zayn appeared next to him. He lit up one of his smokes.

“Found your James  Arthur. He was arrested a few days ago for sexual assault. His uncle’s some Senator that has a history of making things disappear.”

“You get an address?”

“Yea let’s go,” Harry shook his head.

“I’ve got somewhere to go first, I’ll meet up with you.”

 

Harry could feel Zayn’s eyes burning into him.

“I dreamt of you last night.”

“Don’t, Z.”

“Just one thing, Brother, two guards tortured will gladly fight each other.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

“Dinner was great,” Louis said when the car stopped in front of his building.

 

And it had been actually, Payne was pretty good company when he put his mind to it. Too bad Louis didn’t feel an ounce of sexual attraction to the detective, it would have made things slightly better all things considered.

 

“Don’t sound so shocked” Liam joked.

“I am a little. Well, thank you again,” Louis said unbuckling and opening the door.

“Wait,” Liam said reaching out and grabbing Louis’ face when he turned back to him.

 

Pulling Louis close Liam kissed him.

 

Harry appeared behind Louis’ apartment, a quick smell, and he knew Louis wasn’t inside. So he jogged around to the front and stopped in his tracks. Some fucking human male had his hands all over Louis, pressing him up against the door, his useless eyes could tell him that much at least.His nose handled the rest filling his lungs with the scent of that fucker’s lust. Harry growled and charged for the driver’s door, swinging around at the last second back into the shadows. The fact that some guy had his hands all over that body, his lips on those lips.

 

Harry growled, his chest rumbling. He’s mine. Harry cursed. In what fucking universe. Louis was his temporary responsibility and then he was passing him off to be someone else’s  _ hellren _ . Of course how he was planning on accomplishing that, when he nearly ripped a human male to pieces for kissing Louis, he had no idea. What if he preferred this guy’s kiss to his own? Fucking hell this was doing a number on him.

 

Liam Payne really knew how to kiss, that was for sure. It didn’t change the fact that his kiss did absolutely nothing for Louis. Liam pulled back.

 

“Damn,” Liam sighed “I’m not doing anything for you am I?”

“I’m sorry, You’re a good kisser though Liam.”

Louis said goodbye and hopped out heading inside. Liam lingered mourning the fact this tiny beauty had no spark for him. And that’s why he noticed the figure slipping around towards the back of the building. Liam slipped out of the car, pulling his gun and following around the building.

 

Harry was so focused on getting to Louis, he didn’t even hear the human sneak up behind him.

 

“Freeze! Police!” Liam shouted flipping the safety off.

“Put your hands up!” 

 

Harry reached into his jacket for one of his shuriken, this human had just given him a prime opportunity, to pay back this human for putting his hands all over Louis.

 

Only that was when Louis decided to come outside.

 

“What’s going on?”

“Get back inside Louis!” The human yelled, Harry didn’t like his tone but he had to agree.

 

“Go inside Louis,” Harry didn’t want to kill the human in front of him.

“Don’t fucking talk to him! Put your fucking hands up!”

“I want to know who he is, Payne,” Louis said, his arms hugging himself, Harry could smell the fear coming off him, great just what he needed.

 

It was no use, Louis was clearly stubborn, despite being terrified of him all over again. Harry withdrew his hand and raised his arms in the air. The male stepped forward quickly cuffing Harry, before going frisking him, dropping his daggers and shuriken, his gun following after, as well as some cash he had on hand.

 

“Don’t look at him,” Liam said shoving Harry towards the car, after throwing his coat down on the ridiculous amount of weapons he’d found.

 

Liam led him to the car. Louis following behind them. 

“You got a name, big guy?”

“He said his name was Harry,” Louis interjected.

“What part of fucking go inside, are you not understand?” Liam growled as he shoved Harry into the back of his car.

Man, if this male spoke to Louis like that one more time, then it wouldn’t matter if Louis was standing there or not. Harry was going to fucking tear his damn tongue out.

 

“I want to know who you really are,” Louis demanded ignoring Liam.

Harry looked out the door.

“Your mother sent me.” Liam slammed the door before Louis could respond.

 

Liam ran around to the driver’s side jumping in and speeding out of the parking lot. He called in the stash of weapons and cash, he left on the lawn.

  
  


Louis raced inside and threw his shoes back on, calling for a cab. His mind racing, his mother? How would some random thug even know he was an orphan? Harry had answers, and Louis wanted them.

  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry to anyone who's been waiting for me to upload. I suck. It's a small chapter but I hope you enjoy it!!

Liam pulled up to the station and ran around to the back door of the passenger side. Opening the door the guy slid out, and Liam yanked on his arm, attempting to lead him inside, but the guy didn’t fucking move. In fact, he took a step back, pulling Liam with him. Liam yanked again putting all his weight into it, but the guy just fucking stepped back again, he was headed for the alley next to the station. 

 

The next thing Liam knew the guy had him against the side of the damn station, holding him up by his neck, with one fucking arm, as if he weighed nothing. Liam grabbed onto the thick forearm holding him up, while he struggled for air. 

“You should have just left, let him come with me,” the guy growled. “You should have never touched what was not yours!”

 

Liam’s vision started to go black, from the lack of oxygen, when he heard a yell. 

 

“Put him down!” Louis yelled, rushing over and pulling on Harry’s arm, which dropped Liam instantly.

 

Louis leaned over Liam, while he coughed, trying to find the strength to reach for his gun.

“You need to come with me,” Harry said, watching the human struggle.

“After you just strangled him!” Like hell he was going anywhere with Harry.

“I didn’t kill him.” Although he would have, if Louis hadn’t of showed up.

“Yeah only because I stopped you.” Louis sassed popping his hands on his hips.

 

Harry smiled, Louis didn’t smell like fear anymore, despite having just seen him nearly kill the human.

 

“ You stopped me?” The cop was trying to get up to his knees now, Harry really didn’t have time for this. Before Louis could continue with, what was really a pointless argument, Harry stopped because Louis wouldn’t come with him, if he killed the human in front of him.

 

“Listen, you’re about to be very sick, and I’m the only one who can help you.”

“What? First, you say you know my mother, then you try to murder someone, and now your saying I’m going to get sick? What are you some doctor?”

“You’ve been tired lately, not lack of sleep tired, but the bone-deep body aches kind of tired. You’re hungry constantly, but you’re nauseous and nothing helps it. You’ve had no sex drive whatsoever, last night was the first time you’ve ever been hard, let alone orgasmed.” Harry tried to remember any other details from before his transition, but that was over 300 years ago.

 

Louis stood speechless and shocked. The human was on his feet against the building now. Harry grabbed Louis’ arm.

 

“Come with me,” he urged. Harry inhaled, Louis’ scent was intoxicating but so close to his transition.

 

Finally, Louis nodded, and Harry grabbed his hand, running for the street to call a cab.

 

“Louis” Liam tried to yell, his voice rough and barely above a whisper, but they were already getting in a cab.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C sat across the table from James in a pizza parlor, while James devoured a pepperoni pizza by himself since Mr. C couldn’t eat. James had done just as Mr. C had expected, the poor loser Doli had been near to tears by the time James was done. He’d never even got a shot off, cowering and shaking in the arena. James had been all over him from the start, swiftly and silently moving through the pathways, shooting around corners and disappearing into the shadows again. The loser had had no chance against James’ clear skill, it had been very entertaining.

 

Unsurprisingly, the loser had only wanted to go home afterward. He had sat in the back, and never once looked up or spoke to either of them. Mr. C had a feeling he’d never see the kid again, a good thing since he didn’t want to waste his time on losers. The Lessening Society needed more members like James, the natural aggression and violence he exuded, perfect for hunting down their enemy. With it just being the two of them now, Mr. C decided this was perfect opportunity to discuss inducting James into the Society. Although he was sure James would find the impotency difficult,  they all get used to it in the end.

 

“How would you like a job, James?” 

“At the studio?” James sat up straighter.

“Yes, of course, and elsewhere as well, I’m in need of someone with your skill.”

“Yes, Sensei,” James said eagerly.

“I’d require you to leave your uncle’s home, and live with me until you had a better idea of what’s expected.”

“He’s been wanting me to move out anyway, Sensei, he says I’m bringing too much negative attention.”

“And your parents?”

“Prison, I think they still have a few years before parole.”

“Do you still keep in touch?”

“No, I never really cared to.”

“Understandable, are you sure you’d like the job?”

“Yes, Sensei” James was practically vibrating with excitement.

 

Stringer is going to enjoy this one, probably for days, all that youthful excitement will be gone when Stringer’s done with him.

 

“There’s to be a bit of a ceremony, you’ll need a jar.”

  
  
  
  
  
 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HI HELLO LOOK AT ME GIVING YOU TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! Aniewayz hope this makes up for taking so long!!

Louis was freaking out. What the hell was he thinking? Harry was clearly a criminal, had just tried to kill Liam, a cop, right next to the damn police station. And what did Louis do? Oh, he only got in a cab and went back to Harry’s mansion with him. No biggie.

 

They were walking up to the door of a well kept Colonial when Harry stopped and turned around.

   

    “Is he your boyfriend?”

    “Are you serious right now?” Louis couldn’t believe it, everything that just happened and that’s what Harry was worried about.

    “I think I have a right to know after last night.”

 

Not a good time to be bringing that up. Louis was trying to forget he just jumped into bed with a stranger. Who was also a criminal, and not opposed to murder, Louis was not getting over that fact anytime soon.

 

    “You know what? Last night _shouldn’t_ have happened! You _shouldn’t_ have broken into my apartment! I should have _never_ had sex with you!  And I _shouldn’t_ fucking _be_ here right now!”

 

Louis turns to leave because honestly, he should have never left Liam. Suddenly Harry is in front of him, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair, pulling him into his body, and kissing him deeply. Louis, instead of fighting, instantly relaxes into Harry’s kiss. Bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Harry’s neck, breathing in a dark spicy scent suddenly in the air, and arching into the muscular body against his. Louis felt like his body was on fire.

 

    “You’re mine, Louis” Harry growled, his lips still brushing Louis’.

 

Holding him close and licking along his bottom lip, Louis whined, and Harry groaned kissing him again. Harry ripped his mouth away and ran his nose down the side of Louis’ neck. They needed to get inside before he took Louis right here on the lawn.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him in through the front door, where Nick was dusting the already clean living room. Nick turned to them, as they came in, and stopped, frozen as he looked at Louis with tears in his eyes. Louis, somewhat uncomfortable with the tall man, his brown eyes, brown hair and a long face, staring at him, Louis stepped forward holding out his hand.

 

    “Hi, I’m Louis..”

    “Tomlinson. Currently living in the Rose & Dagger apartments on Wellington Dr. Apt S. Working at the local newspaper.” The man grabbed onto Louis’ hand with both of his. “We were very happy when you moved out of the Calder apartments after graduation, We didn’t like that area very much.”

    “We?” Louis was stunned, this man knew so much, was he stalking him?

    “Your mother and I. She was very proud of you when you graduated, top of your class, she couldn’t attend the ceremony, but I took pictures for her.”

 

Louis was once again struck speechless. He had grown up in the foster system, bouncing from home to home, alone and unwanted. And here were two men, both apparently knew his mother, one said she wanted him protected, and the other said she cared where he lived and was proud of him.

 

    “This is Nick, your mother’s doggen.” Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind.

 

Louis felt Harry nod at Nick, who let go of Louis’ hand with a soft watery smile, and left the room.

 

    “This was your mother’s house.” Was.

    “My mother? Where is she?”

    “She was taken from us very recently, but she had asked me to help you before she died.”

 

Days. Louis had missed meeting his mother by days. He couldn’t help it, after everything that had happened recently and now hearing about his mother actually caring, Louis broke down crying. Harry reacted instantly, picking Louis up and carrying him downstairs to the second bedroom in the cellar. Harry held Louis until he fell asleep, and then he laid him down on his mother’s bed.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Liam pushed away from the EMT and stood up heading for the exit.

 

    “Payne, where are you going?” Steve said running to cut him off.

    “Louis is out there, with that criminal, who just tried to kill a cop. Where the fuck do you think I’m going? I’m gonna go find him!” Liam rasped out, his voice suffering from the trauma to his throat.

    “You can barely stand, you don’t know where to look, and you can’t take this guy on your own. You’re not Batman. We need to do this right, to put the guy away, and for Louis. You can’t help him like this, go home Liam.”

 

Liam shook his head, and walked around Steve, he could go to the club where the car bomb happened, now that he had a description, he bet somebody knew who this guy was.

 

    “Liam! We’ll handle it tonight, go home!” Steve said firmly, grabbing Liam’s arm and walking him to his car. “Actually I’ll drive you.”

 

Steve put Liam in the passenger seat. Liam didn’t have much strength left to even fight Steve off, so he accepted his defeat in this moment, hoping Louis would be found safe and sound and soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Louis wakes up to fingers running through his hair, it’s dark in the room pitch black, but he knows it’s Harry. Harry stops like he knows Louis is awake now, the light on the bedside table comes on, Louis didn’t even feel him move. They’re in a room that clearly belongs to a woman, not that the walls are pink or anything, but there is definitely feminine touches everywhere. Of course, the black gown hanging on the closet door definitely helped him come to that conclusion. 

 

Louis looks over towards the desk, next to the bedroom door, and sees a very familiar photo of himself. It’s not until that moment that he realizes he is in his mother’s room. He carefully gets up, Harry remaining quiet and letting him explore. Walking towards the desk, Louis sees that the photo is from his graduation when he was getting his diploma, and there are more pictures of him pinned to corkboard above the desk as well as some articles he’d written for his college paper even one from his high school. The pictures range from the present day, as of a few weeks ago, when he was walking out of work, to what appears to be a picture of him just a few days old. Louis had never seen a photo of himself earlier than kindergarten. He was so tiny. 

 

Louis felt tears gather in his eyes, he squeezes them tight and takes deep breathes, he hates crying in front of others and he’s already done it once tonight.

“Why-” Louis clears his throat and tries again, “ why did she give me away, if-if she was just going to- to keep tabs?” What was so wrong with him?

“Louis, she loved you very much,” Harry said suddenly from behind Louis, wrapping his arms around him. “She hoped you would have a good life, that you’d be safe.”

“And I couldn’t have had that with her?” Louis spins around and pushes against Harry, not that that even caused him to much one inch. “Why didn’t she want me? What was wrong with me?”

“Nothing!” Harry pulls Louis into his body, hugging him tightly. “Johanna loved you, and if she could’ve she would have kept you with her! She just- she just wanted you to be safe.”

“I wouldn’t have been safe with her?” Louis’ voice was muffled with his face pressed into Harry’s chest, he trembled within Harry’s arms.

“There is more to the world than you know Louis,  J hoped you wouldn’t have to know just how much more there is, she didn’t think you’d go through the transition, she thought you’d remain human.” Louis tensed, and Harry held him tighter.

“What do you mean?” Louis closed his eyes tight and hoped he heard wrong.

“Your mother, J, she wasn’t human, your father was. She hoped you’d take after him.”

Louis yanked back hard, breaking out of Harry’s arms, looking up at him in outrage, that he would turn something so emotionally breaking into a sick joke. Louis froze, staring at Harry’s plump lips, where two fangs were poking out. Breathing heavily, Louis began backing up and shaking his head, this couldn’t be happening.

 

“Louis.” Harry’s voice rumbled out, a warning to calm.

 

Louis turned and darted up the stairs, running through the living room and out the front door, right into Harry’s arms.

“No!” Louis screamed, fighting to get away.

“Louis!” Harry held him close, easily subduing him, “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

Louis slumped into Harry’s arms, the fight leaving him as he breathed in Harry’s dark spicy scent.

  
  


“This isn’t real,” Louis whined.

“It is.”

“You’re a-” Louis could not say it.

“Vampire.” Louis jumped at the word.

“Are you going to bite me?” Harry stiffened, the thought of piercing the sweet smooth neck with his fangs had him hard in seconds.

“That’s not how you’ll transition.” Harry tried extremely hard to shake off his arousal, it was not the time to imagine biting and feeding from each other. 

 

Harry picked Louis up, and quickly had him inside and entering Harry’s room before he could complain about being able to walk just fine.

 

“Your body is going to go through the transition, very soon, I can smell it coming off of you, you’ll need me to get through it.” Harry set Louis down on the black leather couch.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Harry reached out for a glass on the side table, without turning his head, Louis noticed that he didn’t close his hand until the glass touched his palm.

“Why will I need you?” 

“Vampires don’t feed from humans, well, we can’t  survive on humans. To survive we feed from our own kind, a vampire we have a ke’neksen with. You’ll need to form one with me before your transition so that my blood can sustain you through your transition.”

“How do we form one? What if I don’t want to? Can’t I just stay human?”

 

Louis was overwhelmed, his entire world was being turned upside down. His mother apparently loved him and wanted him to live safely as a human, something she was apparently not, and it isn’t safe to be anything but human. Not that Harry had outright said that, but all this information was clearly stating that being a vampire was nothing like Twilight.

 

“It’s actually very simple Louis, I know all of this is very new and you haven’t had time to process, but we really need to form our ke’neksen tonight. If you don’t form one you will die. Your body will not recognize my blood as what you need to complete your transition and will reject it. I wish you could remain human, Louis, your mother wished it as well. It’s dangerous to be one of us, our people are on the brink of extinction, but you will go through the transition. You’re a  pretrans , nothing can change that.” 

 

Despite his words, Harry waited for Louis to consent before he began, as Louis was half-human, Harry was pretty sure this would be extremely intense for him.

 

“Ok,” Louis whispered, wishing he had more time to think about it all, but Harry’s tone had him convinced he really didn’t have the luxury of time.

 

Harry set the glass down on the floor, and pulled out a black dagger, cutting the palm of his right hand. Harry leaned over, grabbing the glass, again without looking or closing his hand until the glass touched his skin. Harry dripped blood into the glass, before wiping his hand on a small towel he had grabbed from the small table as well.

 

Harry held out his hand for Louis’, who hesitated slightly, before placing his right hand into Harry’s palm. Harry pressed the blade to Louis’ delicate skin, cutting quickly, the scent hit Harry hard and his fangs throbbed in hunger. Shaking his head and suppressing the need, Harry pulled Louis’ palm over the glass and dripped blood inside.

 

“Harry?” Louis hesitated “Are you blind?”

 

Harry froze, and Louis cringed at his lack of timing.

 

“I wasn’t- I just noticed- Harry”

“It’s ok, Louis, I can see shapes, if the lighting is good, but that doesn’t mean I can’t protect you.” 

“Of course it doesn’t! I didn’t mean to imply-”

“Let’s just finish this.” Harry really didn’t wish to discuss his failing sight at all. “When our ke’neksen is complete I’ll be able to find you anywhere, and when you’re through your transition you’ll be able to find me as well.”

Harry swirled the blood around in the glass, before taking a small drink, their combined taste was magnificent. Harry tipped his head back and deeply inhaled Louis’ scent, feeling Louis’ essence race through his system, heating him up. Harry held the glass out to Louis.

 

“It really is that simple?” Louis hesitated slightly before tipping the glass back drinking what was left, finding the taste to actually taste good, like a sweet red wine.

 

Louis felt heat start up in his belly, slight at first and then quickly becoming too much, spreading through his body until Louis started to sweat and squirm, his extremities were tingling and his heart was racing.

 

“Oh!” Louis threw his head back, arching his back as an intense wave of pleasure hit him hard, Harry scooped him up into his lap, arranging Louis to straddle his legs.

 

Harry pulled Louis close, plastering them together, and buried his nose in the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis started rocking his hips into Harry’s, their erections straining and rubbing together. Louis felt like he was going to explode as the intense heat increased, he could barely breathe. How could anyone survive feeling like this? Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, as he sped his hips up, pushing Harry harder into his neck, Louis wanted him to bite and release some of the heat burning him up. Harry’s dark spicy scent strengthened around them as his fingers tightened on Louis’ hips, helping him rock harder and pulling Louis down while thrusting his hips up.

 

Finally, the intense feelings crested, and Louis exploded, flying high as his fingers gripped hard into Harry’s hair. Louis heard Harry’s growl of release but he couldn’t move, his body now completely relaxed, and his eyes closed, Louis was two seconds from passing out, but he felt Harry’s lips press into his and kissed him back, before falling into a deeply satisfying sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

With a few more instructions on how to prepare for his induction, not many though Stringer preferred new inductees to remain unaware of his welcoming preferences, Mr. C dropped James off. He headed back downtown with the intent of successfully capturing a civilian tonight. Coming quickly to Whore Valley, he wasn’t as picky tonight, feeling like he was jonesing for his drug of choice. He pulled over and charmed a giggly blonde with large breasts and hips.

The blonde, Mr. C wasn’t interested in this one’s name, was breathing heavily in his ear and rubbing on his flaccid cock. Good luck with that, he thought, that particular part of him hadn’t worked since the fifties before his induction. The impotency didn’t bother him anymore, there were much better thrills and highs he had found, with watching the life leave his kills eyes.

Pulling to a stop by an alley, Mr. C quickly subdued the whore, the drugs from the syringe causing her to become pliant. He got out, looking around before he pulled her over his shoulder and trudged down the dark alley, close enough to the clubs he should have no problem attracting his prey. He laid her down with surprising gentleness before slitting her throat and moving back behind a dumpster to wait.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Louis woke alone to a darkened room, he could hear someone speaking outside the door. Moving carefully, his body feeling both exhausted and energetic, he felt his way to the door and quietly pulled it open. Across the way in, what he assumed was his mother’s room, he could see Harry helping a blonde male towards the bed. The blonde moving slowly as if he was just learning to walk. His steps unsure, Harry clearly taking most of his weight.

Stepping out of Harry’s room to get a better look, Louis noticed the blonde had some black oily substance smeared on his chin and chest. As Harry carefully helped him lay down, the man groaned as if he was in severe pain. Harry turned slightly, knowing Louis was there, without actually looking at him.

    “Go back to my room,” Harry spoke quietly.

    “Who is he? What happened to him?” Louis asked, ignoring what Harry had said.

Harry sighed, he had a feeling that Louis was never going to do what he was told without being given a good reason, hell Louis will probably do whatever he wants even if Harry was to give him a good reason, might as well just accept it now.

“This is my Kin, Niall, he’s been fighting our enemy...he uh also ate something that disagrees with him now.” Niall laughed at that, then promptly groaned and clutched his stomach, which was protruding out like he swallowed a melon.

Louis raised his eyebrows, clearly, there was a lot he hadn’t been told yet. Enemy? Did that mean Niall had been fighting Buffy? Louis shook his head with a giggle, he was going to lose his mind he just knew it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small package of alka seltzer, he’d been carrying it around along with some tums in his desk, since his stomach had been so sour lately.

    “Would alka seltzer help? I uh I’ve got some,” Louis softly asked as he moved closer.

    “Yes, please,” Niall groaned curling into a ball around his stomach.

Louis hurried to get a glass of water from the bathroom while Harry stepped back out of the way. When Louis came back in the room he held the glass out to Harry, it was his Kin after all, but he shook his head.

    “I would just spill it,” Harry explained.

Louis sat down gingerly next to Niall and reached out to rub his back, causing Niall to uncurl and roll over enough for Louis to help him drink the fizzing water. Once Niall had drunk it down, Louis set the glass on the bedside table, but before he could get up Niall had thrown his torso into Louis’ lap, hugging himself to Louis. Louis’ hands hovered for a second in shock and then began rubbing Niall’s back and humming softly to him.

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C shut the back of the van, with the civilian he caught knocked out in the backseat. It had taken three tranqs to take him down, Mr. C would have to work on that, he was used to killing his prey not catching it. He jumped into the front seat, started the van, and pulled onto the road as he slipped his seatbelt on. Just because a crash wouldn’t kill him didn’t mean the law shouldn’t be followed, Mr. C thought with a smile.

He rolled down the window, letting in fresh air, as he pulled onto the road that would lead to his house, right outside the city. Good thing he didn’t have any close neighbors, because he was very much looking forward to practicing his interrogation skills on this civilian. A few miles on the road he came to a line of traffic, it was a sobriety check, perfect. Mr. C shifted and pulled the Glock 9mm out of the glovebox and slipped it into the door.

The cop was talking to the sports car in front of him when he grabbed the tranq gun and shot two more into the civilian, just to make sure it wouldn’t cause any trouble. The cop got to his window and Mr. C smiled at him while he gripped the gun in the door.

    “Hello, Officer”

    “Where are you coming from this evening, sir?”

    “Just coming back from dropping the kid off with the ex,” Mr. C said adopting a sheepish expression.

    “Joint-custody is a bitch innit?” The cop said as he flashed his light down the side of the van.

“Alimony is the bitch, exchanging the kid twice a week is just adding insult to injury.” Mr. C said releasing his grip on his gun.

After a few more moments of commiserating over bitch exes, Mr. C was waved through and quickly sped up, anxious to get started.

**************************************************************************************************

Niall was sleeping soundly when Louis was finally able to slip out of his lax grip and stand up. Looking up Louis hesitated at the expression on Harry’s face, was he upset? Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and led him back to his room, shutting the door, Harry backed Louis against it and kissed him gently.

“You took care of my Kin,” Harry said cupping Louis’ cheek, “gave him comfort. Could you be more perfect.” Harry finished with a growl claiming Louis’ mouth again.

The kiss quickly grew passionate, and Harry grabbed Louis by the thighs hefting him up effortlessly and carrying him to his bed. Louis moaned when Harry’s weight came down on him, rutting up against the heavy muscled body on top of him. Harry growled, a dark spicy scent beginning to pierce the air around them strongly, dipping his head down and running his nose up Louis’ silky delicate neck.

Harry sat up and pulled his shirt off before quickly taking Louis’ shirt off as well, Louis’ arousal filled Harry’s lungs while he kissed down his chest, finding the small bud of his nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Louis’ cried out pushing up for more and his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair to hold him to his chest. Once again he felt like he was going to burst from the pleasure of Harry’s touch.

    “Harry please,” Louis didn’t know what he was begging for as his head rolled side to side and his hips pointlessly tried to thrust up searching for friction, but he needed more.

Harry pulled off and switched to the other side while rolling the previously abused bud between his fingers. Louis’ cries driving him to wring as much pleasure out of him as he could. Louis had cared for his Kin without fear and without thought, the connection between Kin was strong and to show compassion and care to one was to show it to all. And all Harry wanted was to give Louis pleasure, reward him for his compassionate nature.

Harry continued down Louis’ body, sucking marks into his skin, the purple bruises somewhat easing the possessive beast inside him. Louis helped divest himself of his pants when Harry reached them, his cock slapping up against his stomach when it was freed. Harry gripped his pretty cock and kissed the head. Louis’ hips thrust up, while he gripped the sheets moaning.

    “Harry!” Louis whined.

Harry reached across towards the bedside table, feeling for the drawer, he opened it and pulled the lube he kept there out. Pushing Louis’ legs wide he slicked up his fingers, his ears ringing with Louis’ and his heavy breathing. He circled Louis’ hole gently before pushing his index finger in, Louis body gripping his finger tightly, Harry moaned, remembering how that tight grip felt on his cock. Harry thrust his finger in and out as he leaned down and licked up the underside of Louis’ cock, grinning at the loud moan that caused.

    “ _Leelan_ you sound so beautiful like this.”

Harry teased Louis’ entrance with his middle finger before sinking two fingers into the silky heat. Pumping them carefully out Harry nuzzled the base of Louis’ cock, drawing in his magnificent scent.  Harry surged up Louis’ body and kissed him, driving his tongue into his mouth in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

Louis could feel Harry teasing a third finger around his rim, he already felt so full and on edge, but he wanted Harry inside him again, he needed it. Louis slammed his hips down onto Harry’s fingers, causing Harry to growl and nip at Louis’ bottom lip. Harry squeezed three fingers into Louis’ hole quickly finding his prostate and rubbing it, enjoying the high pitched moans that caused.

“Harry, ‘m ready Harry, please! ‘M ready!” Louis insisted relentlessly driving down onto Harry’s fingers before he removed them.

Louis whimpered at the loss, but Harry shushed him, running his hand down Louis’ side. Harry quickly slicked himself up, before pressing the head of his cock against the tiny winking rosebud.

“ _Leelan_ ” Harry murmured while he pressed inside the hot slick heat.

Louis whined gripping onto Harry’s wide shoulders, digging his nails in. He couldn’t believe something so big fit inside him, he was so full, almost unbearably so. Harry slowly pulled his hips back before thrusting forward hard. Repeating this action, he altered his angle, listening for Louis’ moans to let him know when he hit his spot.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips rocking his hips down onto the cock driving into him. Harry slammed his fists down on the bed on either side of Louis, letting his hips swing freely. Louis barely coherent, felt surrounded by the dark spicy scent wafting around him, strengthening the harder Harry thrust.

Louis’ hands flew up to grab onto the headboard, while Harry growled, slamming into Louis over and over again. Louis felt claimed, owned, as Harry relentlessly thrust into him, growling, skin slapping against skin until Louis exploded. His release surprising him. Harry growled, his spicy scent permeating the room, sinking into the soft smooth skin beneath him, he roared his release at the thought of Louis carrying his scent with him.

Harry shook, as his release left him weak, his fangs lengthened, he throat felt dry, he leaned down gripping Louis head and pulling it to the side exposing his throat. His blood calling to him.

   

    “NO!” Harry threw himself backward and off the bed into the corner, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

    “Harry” Louis reached out to him.

    “Don’t touch me! You need to go Louis!”

    “What? Harry..”

    “Please Louis, I’m sorry, I don't want to hurt you, please go” Harry begged, Louis wouldn’t survive feeding him, he needed his strength.

Louis put his clothes on, it had been such an emotional night, he was fighting tears, he knew Harry was scared, he was fucking shaking! But he just wished there could have been a moment of peaceful snuggling before having to leave for his own apparent safety. Louis reached the door before Harry called out to him.

    “Please come back tomorrow, please Louis.” Louis nodded, before slipping out the door, catching Nick in the kitchen to ask for a lift back to his apartment.

As soon as Louis was out of the house Harry called out for Kendall, he never should have put his hunger off this long, he could have killed Louis, his _leelan_. Kendall arrived quickly, and Harry was on her before she could speak, piercing her neck and taking greedy gulps.

Kendall was so happy, sure it kind of hurt, the way Harry was feeding from her, but surely this passionate response meant he finally had feelings for her. Maybe now she could finally be Queen. Feeling happy and free, she slipped her fingers through Harry’s long curls. Maybe she could join her mind to his, join him in his pleasurable feeding? Opening her mind she gently touched his and was bombarded with his thoughts and memories of stunning blue eyes, small pixie features, and a tiny curvy body. A male. Centuries of indifference to her and this small half-breed draws such a response from the King?

Kendall pulled out of Harry’s mind and fought back tears, waiting for Harry to be done. He would never love her. She would never be Queen. Eleanor was going to be so angry when she told her. But she would set him free of his obligations to her. He could take the beautiful half-breed as his hellren.

Harry finished and pulled away, he had felt her touch his mind.

    “Kendall” she pulled away from him, straightening the wrinkles from her gown.

    “My King, I release you, the agreement between our families is void.”

    “Kendall I never meant to hurt you this way,” Harry said softly.

    “Be that as it may My King, it changes nothing, you are free to be happy,” Kendall said before disappearing, already dreading the discussion she needed to have with her sister.

**************************************************************************************************

Louis had just got finished changing when he heard a knock at his door, what now? Louis thought while shaking his head. When he opened the door, there was a woman on the other side, long platinum blonde hair flowing freely around her and soft brown eyes scanning the room behind him.

    “Hi I’m Hayley, Harry sent me, I’m gonna hang out for a few hours alright?” She had a pretty smile and her posture was relaxed.

Louis stepped back and let her in, he supposed he was going to have to speak to Harry about this. At least now he had someone else to question.

    “Why did Harry tell you to come over? Are you Kin? Does this have to do with the enemies he spoke of?” She held her hands up wrinkling her nose.

    “Harry sent me because cock isn’t my thing, which can’t be said for the rest of the Kin. Not that any of them would make a move on you since Harry marked you up good. Damn his scent is strong!” She waved her hand in front of her face, making Louis fight the urge to smell himself.

Louis’ eyes widened, so that’s what that was with the spicy scent and the claiming sex? Harry marked him? Louis blushed, he actually didn’t mind that at all.

“Our enemies don’t know about you necessarily, but better safe than sorry you know?”

After a debate over which Netflix original to marathon, they settled down onto the futon, a bowl of popcorn between them and peaky blinders playing on his laptop.

  



	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hi Hello I added to my tags which admittedly are a mess, and I'm still really new to this whole writing and tagging thing BUT if you'd like to skip the subtle hints of implied rape then just skip the last paragraph of the Mr. C part. Hope yall are enjoying this fic! My beta is still the awesome Taylor @taytay3493 on tumblr. Come say hi to me on tumblr @longwaydownship or ya know bug me to keep writing because I suck sometimes

Mr. C threw his barn doors open frustratedly, no matter what he did, that civvie wouldn’t wake. He’d been working on the bastard all night, and he couldn’t rouse the asshole enough for a fucking whimper. Guess those extra tranqs weren’t needed. He had so been looking forward to making it scream too.

Oh well, at least there was easy cleanup Mr. C thought as the sun slowly peaked over the horizon. The smell of smoldering flesh filled the barn, and his two pit bulls began to bark, chained up just outside the barn. He hadn’t fed them in a few days, they must smell the civvies meat, he should probably feed them today. Once the sun was fully out the body caught fire, there’d be nothing left once the fire went out. No evidence of the mess he had left the thing in.

He’d have to recalibrate the dosage, he couldn’t get information on the Kin from unconscious victims. And there was nothing satisfying about cutting into them if they weren’t awake to scream and beg.

As he walked into his house he felt a pull in his chest, Stringer was calling him. Dread filled him, it had only been a few days since he had last seen his master, if he was calling for him it meant Stringer wanted amusement. Maybe if he told him about his new recruit he could avoid it, after all, Stringer had a short attention span when it came to his playthings, perhaps something new would keep him from his Fore-lesser for a while. Maybe they could do the ceremony tonight.

**************************************************************************************************

Louis stared at the ceiling, he hadn’t slept, instead, binge-watching Netflix until Hayley left just before dawn. Which he assumes means that vampires couldn’t go out in the sun, couldn’t Twilight have gotten one thing right? He really wasn’t looking forward to never being in the sun again, he had a nice tan from all the soccer he played in the park. Would he get pale? Could he eat garlic? Would he be able to disappear like Harry and Hayley could?

He’d have to quit his job, the thought didn’t sadden him as much as he thought it would. Looking around his studio apartment, would he be able to stay here? He didn’t own much so if he had to move it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

What did it mean that Harry had marked him?  He could still smell the rich spicy scent on his skin, dark like chocolate.  Was marking a thing vampires did with anyone they had a ke’neksen with? How many did Harry have? Louis’ stomach twisted at the thought. Fuck, he hoped this marking thing meant something because Louis definitely did not like the idea of sharing.

He had hoped that having a vampire guard last night would have given him some answers, but Hayley hadn’t given him much other than her and her twin were the most recent inductees into the Kin over 130 years ago, and his mother had taught her everything she knows. Well, he wouldn’t need to worry about old age anytime soon.

She spent the rest of the night telling him how amazing his mother had been, an aristocrat who became a warrior for her people, shunned by the very people she sought to protect. The _glymera_ reminded him of the Ton during the Regency era and sounded about as much fun, hopefully, he wouldn’t have to meet any of them.

Clifford jumped onto him, purring loudly and demanding to be pet. Louis stroked his soft fur, while he thought about last night. He would have to stop by the station and check on Liam, probably have to give a statement, they may even try and keep him since he ran off with someone who assaulted an officer.

It’s not like he can tell any of them what's really going on. Deciding that laying around clearly wasn’t helping him rest any, Louis sat up causing Clifford to jump down and run to his food dish, meowing pointedly.

“Alright, I’m coming.” Louis stood up and promptly sat back down, flinching once his sore bottom took the impact.

Clutching his head and squeezing his eyes closed, Louis inhaled slowly hoping the dizziness would pass, preferably taking the horrible nausea with it. He needed to eat something, he hadn’t had much at the restaurant last night.

Once he felt he could get up without falling, Louis fed Clifford and scarfed down a bowl of mixed cereal, intent on jumping in the shower before heading to the station. He really didn’t need to show up smelling like sex.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

“Kendall?” Eleanor knocked on her sister’s door, she hadn’t come down for Last Meal, perhaps their useless King has summoned her?

“I’m not hungry Eleanor.” Kendall called through the door.

Well, that just wasn’t going to do, Eleanor unlocked the door and walked inside. Her sister was sitting at her vanity, clearly finishing her bedtime rituals. Of course, the huge bruise on her neck and the torn teeth marks quickly drew Eleanor's attention.

“The brute summoned you after all? Did he at least lay with you after feeding so savagely?”

Eleanor ran her fingers over the mark, once her sister was officially Queen there would be no need for that beast to live. Her sister was pleasing enough to the eye and had been kept pure, there is no reason for him to have left her untouched for so long. The glymera mocked their family, centuries with a virile, pureblood Kin warrior and Kendall was still a virgin. They whispered that there must be something wrong with her sister.

It wasn’t her though, it was that beast! But he would get his soon enough, now that he finally completed their family’s arrangement.

“No, he loves another, I released him from our agreement.”

“What?!” How dare he! “Who dared to take from us? What family has an offering better than our blood? Why did you release him?”

“None of the glymera would have stood a chance before him, he’s fallen for a half-breed”

“A half-breed? You allowed some mongrel to lure that brute from you? It’s not like it was difficult for you to spread your legs for him! What does that mutt have that you don’t? You will go back to him, our families decided on this match before he was born! We will not give up the throne for a half-breed to sit on!”

“Harry’s bonded, I smelled it.”

“Well, then he can have the damn mutt on the side while you sit on the throne! You are supposed to be Queen!”

“I do not wish to share my _hellren_ , nor could I sit on the throne knowing the glymera laughs behind closed doors at my inability to please our King! I am done, Eleanor! Leave me to my misery!”

Eleanor stormed out slamming the door, if only their parents had chosen her, she would have had the throne within a damn month of his transition. Honestly, Kendall’s need for that beast to love her was pathetic. She was ruined now, no family would want her now that the King has tossed her aside. Eleanor’s seat on the council had allowed her to remain somewhat untouched by her sister’s failure, but now she too would be a laughingstock.

This couldn’t go unpunished, bonding to a half-breed had ruined her and her sister. King or not the brute was going to pay for this embarrassment, so would his nasty little half-breed. Eleanor slipped into her office, she had planning to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hi Hello so I'm once again bringing up the implied rape tag because it for sure goes with the Mr. C parts in this chapter. It is not actually outright said only hinted at but skip it please if you need to. I hope you like the story so far! My beta is still awesome give her love on tumblr @taytay3493   
> You can also find me on tumblr @longwaydownship

Louis nervously walked into the station, he really hoped this wouldn’t get ugly. It’s not like he could explain what was really going on, not that he even knew much. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t charge him with aiding and abetting, well Steve wouldn’t, Liam might since Louis had left him in the alley when he ran with his suspect.

Louis turned around, this was a bad idea he would just call Steve from his work, except he ran right into a very pissed Liam. Liam gripped Louis’ arms looking him up and down, before grabbing his hands and flipping his arms over. Louis realized Liam was looking for signs of assault, he pulled away hoping Liam wouldn’t insist on having him checked thoroughly, Louis was sure Harry didn’t mean to leave those incriminating hand shaped bruises on his hips.

“Liam? Are you ok?” Probably not Louis’ best choice for changing the subject, but it’d have to do.

“I’m fine. Did he hurt you? Where did he take you? Come on, we need to get your statement. Have you been to the hospital yet? I’ll drive you.” Liam had grabbed Louis’ wrist intent on leading him to his desk, but Louis had pulled away again.

“I’m not hurt Liam, Harry wouldn’t hurt me.” At least not purposely, thinking about those bruises again. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and let you and Steve know I’m fine.”

“Harry? Louis last night you were scared of him! And then one comment about your mom and you were running off with him!” Liam’s voice was getting louder and angrier the more he spoke, drawing attention to them.

“He did know my mother Liam.” Louis spoke quietly, trying to soothe the detective glaring fiercely at him.  

“And you believe him! He tried to kill me, Louis! That’s assaulting an officer, and you ran off with him! I could charge you with aiding and abetting Louis! Do you not understand that? Why are you protecting him?” Liam reached for Louis’ arm again, but he had folded them, cocking his hip and narrowing his eyes at Liam.

“Are you going to arrest me, Detective?” Louis’ voice had turned sharp and cold. They had drawn a crowd, many of the men surrounding them were friends of Louis’. But he had run off with a criminal who had attacked one of their own, Louis was probably going to jail.

“No Louis, I just-” Liam spoke softly now, realizing his error. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I will be,” Louis turned and left quickly hoping Liam wouldn’t change his mind.

Liam stared after Louis, he didn’t want Louis to end up like every other innocent who had fallen in with criminals. Louis wouldn’t be safe until Harry was locked up, and Liam would do everything in his power to make it happen.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr.C pushed tiredly up from the hardwood floor, he’d been lying there since Stringer left an hour ago. His naked pale form trembled as he finally made it to his feet. Black oily blood oozed from wounds all over his battered body, some from places he had never thought would be subjected to Stringer’s interest.

Mr. C shivered and gagged, at least the news of a new inductee had made Stringer very happy. Which led to a shortened interlude for Mr. C, Stringer had needed to save most of his energy for the induction ceremony tomorrow night. Although he had hoped the news would excuse him from his master’s interest, Stringer had wanted to celebrate.

A hot shower and a kill, that’s what he needed and he’d be good as new. He’d take a nice long shower and thoroughly cleanse himself, then head to the studio to oversee a few classes, before he could go out and kill someone. He’d enjoy it much more than usual after spending hours being Stringer’s sole focus.

Hopefully, Stringer would enjoy James long enough for him to find another recruit to take Stringer’s attention. Mr. C could not go for eternity being his master’s plaything whenever he was bored. Well physically he could unless he was stabbed where his heart once was, but even then he wouldn’t escape Stringer.

If he had known what all his future held he might not have sold his soul, oh well no use crying over spilled milk. He climbed unsteadily into the shower and turned the water to its hottest setting.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Finished clearing out what little he had in his desk, Louis waves to Calvin as he heads for the door. He’s not sure what exactly he’s going to do now that he quit his job, but he’s not at all upset about it. Briana was pissed of course, but he didn’t care, just the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to deal with her leering at him anymore had him grinning.

As he stepped outside into the sunny warm afternoon, Louis was hit hard with a wave of exhaustion. Between the heat and his lack of sleep, he felt like he was going to pass out there on the steps. With everything that had happened the last few days, his body felt like it was going to give out on him if he didn’t give it the rest he needed.

Shaking his head, he was determined to make it home, then he’d take a nice long nap. Harry had wanted him to come back tonight, and Louis wanted to see him, he could still smell that strong scent, Harry’s mark. Louis had so many questions, he only hoped Harry would answer them all. His stomach panged, he hadn’t eaten since he inhaled that sugary cereal this morning. He wasn’t sure if he could keep anything down, but Louis thought he’d better eat something before taking that nap.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Hours later Liam stormed out of the station, heading for his SUV, he just wasted the entire day trying to find something on this “Harry”. No fingerprints on any of the weapons he’d pulled from him, nor any on the cash he’d found. He started his car, and headed towards Louis’ apartment, he wouldn’t be able to sleep without checking on him.

Liam hadn’t found anyone matching his descriptions of the suspect either, although given the cash and weapons he figured they had a new dealer in town. Rubbing his neck remembering the strength in the hand that choked him, a very dangerous dealer.

The throwing stars had matched the ones found at the scene the other night, the one with the exploding car in that club's parking lot. But it was the only link between Harry and the victim, perhaps he had been eliminating competition? Liam pulled his car into the parking lot, Louis may be mad at him right now, but he could live with that. He would keep Louis from becoming another statistic.

Liam knocked on the door, Louis should be home by now, maybe he could charm him into another dinner. Hopefully, keep him from going back to that guy tonight. He knocked again, he could hear Louis’ cat meowing loudly.

“Louis?” He had a bad feeling.

He tried the door, but it was locked. He could break in but if Louis was just mad and ignoring him he didn’t want to make it worse. Liam quickly left the building and jogged around to Louis’ back porch, he peered through the glass door.

“Louis!” Liam panicked and tried pulling the door open, breaking the lock he ran inside to where Louis was passed out face down,  just inside the apartment.

Liam flipped him over, running his hand over Louis’ sweaty face, he once again looked at his arms, this time for track marks.

“Come on sweetheart, wake up and tell me what you took.” Liam shook Louis gently while pulling out his cell, he needed an ambulance quickly.

Louis cracked out his eyes, struggling to breathe while his body was wracked with pain.

“Harry” Louis whispered, “Liam I need him.” Liam shook his head.

“Oh no baby, no that’s not what you need.”

Louis threw his head back, his entire body spasming with the pain.

“Liam please!” Liam was wrong this wasn’t an OD, this was withdrawals.

“Fucking bastard!” Liam growled, shoving his phone back into his pocket, and standing up, holding Louis’ small shaking body easily in his arms.

“Louis, baby, tell me where to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hi Hello don't hate me for this. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back with another chapter in a few weeks ;)


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hi Hello. I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update, I suck I have no excuse. BUT the good news is I have ALOT of chapters ready to go so now I just gotta remember to upload.
> 
> As always my beta is awesome go give her love on tumblr @taytay3493
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @longwaydownship

Harry stepped into the living room, where his Kin waited. He’d called them all together, hoping they had found something new on their enemy. He wanted to get this done and make sure Kendall was ok before Louis arrived for the night. He also needed to think of how he was going to charm Louis into staying here, until after his transition. Not that he even knew how to be charming, but he’d already learned growling and demanding Louis to do something did not work. Louis would just do the opposite of what he was told.

 

“My King?” Z said softly, Harry shook his head, Louis was too much of a distraction, even when he wasn’t here.

 

“Tell me about last night,” Harry growled, frustrated with his attention span this evening.

 

Ed stepped forward, the redhead drawing everyone’s attention, with his soft smile.

 

“I killed two lessers around 23rd last night, they had cornered a pretrans and an adult civilian around the club district. The pretrans was fine, but the adult needed attention, I escorted them to the Calder clinic before heading back out.”

 

Perrie Edwards was a member of the  glymera , but upon noticing the necessity for physicians among their species, she enrolled in night classes to become a doctor. Every decade or so she goes back to learn all the new advances in the medical field. The Calder mansion was turned into a hospital, with Perrie’s  shellan also becoming a doctor.

 

Ed stepped back, and Niall stepped forward, looking much better than he had the previous night.

 

“I ran into a group of four on 10th, near that karate studio, I had killed two before one decided shooting me with a sawed off was a good idea. I uh lost control and uh ate the others.”

 

“We need to check out that studio, four of them near there is too much of a coinci-” the front door slammed open, the Kin pulled their weapons.

 

That cop walked in carrying Louis in his arms, reeking of his transition. Harry rushed over to take him.

 

“You bastard! What did you hook him on?” The cop growled at him, fiercely unafraid, Harry had to respect him for it.

 

“Nothing. He needs me” Harry turned for the stairs down to his room, holding Louis tightly. “Don’t let him leave.” He ordered before disappearing through the door.

  
  
  


**************************************************************************************************

  
  
  


Liam heard the door shut behind him, glancing back he saw a tall brown haired man bow towards the room.

 

“If you’re going to kill him, do mind the rug, it’s quite old.”

 

“Don’t worry Nick, we’ll take him outside.” Smiled a very unassuming redhead.

 

“Although if you have any more of that chicken parmesan, we’ll kill whoever you want.” Grinned a good looking blonde man, his eyes boring into Liam leaving no room for doubt on who’d he’d be killing first.

 

“Always thinking with your stomach Brother.” A platinum haired woman stepped forward flipping a black dagger, “you just ask nicely Nick and I’ll take care of him for you.”

 

“I appreciate the offers Sir and Madam, my only request is to not stain the rug.” Nick bowed and hurried off.

 

Liam raised an eyebrow, they were joking with the butler about killing a cop, definitely drug dealers. Completely unafraid, he turned towards the blonde still staring him down.

 

“Are you gonna stare at me all night pretty boy or are you gonna do something about it?” Liam prepared himself for the thug’s need to defend his masculinity.

 

“If ya wanna make out before we kill ya all ya gotta do is ask.” the blonde grinned and stepped forward intent on kissing the pretty cop.

 

Well, that didn’t work the way Liam planned, so he took a swing at the man, he had a couple inches and about thirty pounds of muscle on him. If he was going down he was going to at least take one with him. His punch hit the man square on the nose, the blonde lost his grin real quick and growled at Liam.

 

The blonde tried to tackle Liam, but he was prepared for it and sidestepped the attempt, bringing his knee up into the blonde’s groin. Liam grabbed his arm and twisted it bringing himself down onto the blondes back before he was grabbed and pushed into the wall by the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

The black haired beauty stole his breathe more than the heavy hand on his chest, the golden brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes staring him down before the man smiled at him.

 

“Brave SOB aren’t ya? Fucking stupid, but brave.” The beauty took a drag off his cigarette before turning to look at the blonde, who to Liam’s delight was no longer grinning smugly. “He took you down quick Ni, gotta give the male his props.”  

 

Liam looked down at the tattooed arm, leading to the leather-clad hand still holding him in place, lean muscles deceptively strong. Liam reluctantly knocked the hand away.

 

“Was there some sort of requirement for pretty boys to join this gang? Well except for you.” Liam said towards the redhead, who just laughed at the insult.

 

His beauty just grinned and shook his head, looking up towards the figure that had remained in the shadows, a quiet menace. A scarred woman stepped forward, causing Liam to fight a flinch at her worst feature, the cold empty black eyes staring him down. He felt his hackles rise as she slowly, almost emotionally smirked, someone, put their arm around his shoulders. She opened her mouth to take a bite of the green apple in her hand, revealing two long fangs.

 

Liam jerked back, but not far as the arm around his shoulders tightened, he turned to look and it was his beauty, golden eyes boring into his as he opened his mouth in a wide smile. Liam finally pulled his eyes away to look down at his thick beautiful lips, where two fangs were showing. Liam looked wide-eyed back into his beauty’s eyes.

 

“So not a gang then?” His beauty threw his head back and laughed, as did the others, except for the scarred one, she just stared at him as she chewed her apple.

 

“What did I say? Fucking brave man.” And the beautiful one led him further into the house, Liam had a feeling he wasn’t going back to his life now.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Downstairs Harry gently laid Louis on his bed, tears running down his  leelan’s face from the pain. Harry brushed his wrist against Louis’ lips, before changing his mind, he wanted to be able to hold Louis. Harry whipped off his own shirt before picking Louis up and sitting on the bed himself. Harry arranged Louis so he was straddling him, before pushing Louis’ face into his neck.

 

“Come on  leelan , drink baby,” Harry begged, but Louis barely moved.

 

“Hurts” Louis whispered, the sound barely coming out of his mouth.

 

“I know it hurts  leelan , drink please baby, you have too.” Harry pleaded running his hand soothingly up and down Louis’ back.

 

After a few moments of stillness, Harry pulled Louis back to find him unconscious again. Harry frantically reached for his black dagger, before slicing into his artery, rubbing blood onto his fingers he dipped them into Louis’ mouth.

 

“Please please please!” Harry reached up for more blood and rubbed his fingers onto Louis’ tongue.

 

Finally, after tense minutes hand feeding Louis his blood, Harry felt Louis began to suckle at his fingers. Pulling them out Harry brought Louis back up to his neck, holding Louis’ mouth to the wound he’d made. Louis began to suck in earnest, releasing tiny noises at every swallow.

 

Louis feeling like he could move his arms again, moved them up, one around Harry’s thick shoulders and the other wrapped around Harry’s head, holding him in place. Harry’s blood felt like a cold drink of water after three days without, it eased the pain in his body to a distant memory.

 

Harry slowly laid back, cradling Louis to him tightly, to let the blood flow freer, Louis could take as much as he needed. Harry ignored the erection he had, but he had to acknowledge the dark spicy scent his body was giving off. He’d bonded to this small, stunningly beautiful, fierce male, and he wouldn’t be letting him go unless Louis wanted it. Harry also ignored the pain that thought brought him.

 

Bonded warriors without their bonded were empty, most wasted away without them. All bonded males and females immediately followed their bonded into the  Fade . Harry hadn't expected this, but he really should have given his intense feeling when he first met his  leelan .

 

Louis sighed, as he finished feeding shakily pushing to sit up. Harry effortlessly sat up, steading Louis.

 

“Easy love, don’t go too quickly.” Harry soothed, as he wiped Louis’ mouth with his thumb, before cupping his face.

 

The calm before the storm, Harry knew, he leaned forward and gently kissed Louis, swiping his tongue inside Louis’ mouth, tasting himself.

 

Harry pulled away and leaned his forehead against Louis’, breathing in his 

scent, savoring it.

 

“Stay strong Louis.” Harry urged.

 

Louis was only confused for a moment before he was struck with pain so intense he nearly blacked out. Harry quickly laid him on the bed, knowing holding him would cause more damage during his thrashing, this was the part that most pretrans didn’t live through. Louis screamed his body convulsing violently, oh god he wouldn’t survive this.

  
  
  



	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey two chapters one day. ANIEWAYZ my beta is the bestest seriously give her love for putting up with me.
> 
> My amazing awesome beta is @taytay3493
> 
> And I'm @longwaydownship please annoy me with messages if I don't update like I should.

Hours had passed before Louis finally fell silent, Harry had stayed by his side and whispered words of comfort in English and sang lullabies in the  Old Language.  Harry could hear the automatic shutters coming down for the day, sunrise was coming, and Louis was finally sleeping restfully. He’d survived.

 

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ forehead when Louis’ adult scent hit him. Louis was a  Carrier, a male capable of birthing. Reproduction was extremely difficult for their species. A child could only be conceived during a  needing,  something females and  Carrier’s only went through every ten years, with the first  needing after transition not occurring until five years into adulthood. And if conception happened during a  needing the following thirteen-month long pregnancy was horribly difficult on the female or  Carrier,  with very few surviving the actual birthing.

 

Harry did not look forward to the conversation that would come with explaining all of this to Louis. Harry would not risk Louis’ life for an heir and honestly wished Louis had not been a  Carrier , but taking Louis as his  hellren would be much easier for the  glymera to accept.

 

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead and tucked the blanket around him, Louis would want a shower as soon as he woke but for now, Harry didn’t want to disturb him. Harry quietly went upstairs, he needed to deal with that cop. All was quiet when he came out of the cellar, although he could smell Z’s cigarettes and Niall’s favorite brew. 

 

Heading upstairs Harry checked the guest rooms, every window in the house was covered with automatic shutters, so guests were safe from the sun. The first room had Niall snoring loudly, like a beast Harry thought with a smirk. He quietly checked the room across the hall and found Z passed out in one twin bed and the human snoring softly in the other, Harry raised an eyebrow at that. 

 

They looked like they got along just fine since Z was sound asleep and the human was still alive. The room smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and marijuana, had the cop gotten high with Z? Harry smiled at that and decided he would deal with the human later after he spoke with Z.

 

Harry went back downstairs, down to the cellar and quietly dug through the chest in his room, pulling out white baggy pants and shirt and a necklace of enormous black pearls. Going into J’s room, Harry changed his clothes, knelt down, and put the necklace on. Closing his eyes He began to chant in the  Old Language , the words rolling off his tongue as he settled into the rhythm. Harry felt the necklace begin to heat up against him.

 

And then Harry found himself in a courtyard, opening his eyes all he saw was white. The architecture, the ground, the lawn, everything was white. The only splash of color came from the birds chirping happily in a white tree.

 

“It has been a long time since you were last here, Warrior.” Harry turned around.

 

The small figure walking towards him was covered in black silk, and moving through the air gracefully, a small golden glow coming from beneath her covering. Harry shifted uneasily and bowed his head.

 

“Scribe Virgin, how fare you?”

 

“You have come seeking a change, correct?” Harry nodded quickly.

 

“I-”

 

“You wish to end the agreement with Kendall and take the young half-breed as your  hellren and Consort.”

 

“Yes”

 

“He is the son of the warrior in the fade Johanna?”

 

“Yes. Have you se-”

 

“Do not make inquiries of me Warrior, I let your first slide as you were being polite. Remember your manners.”

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“I grant you the end to your agreement with Kendall.”

 

“Thank you, Scribe Virgin.”

 

Silence reigned between them while Harry fought the urge to ask about Louis.

 

“Do you think your people are unworthy?”

 

Harry frowned, confused at the change of subject.

 

“Well?”

 

“My people are fierce and proud.”

 

“I didn’t ask for a statement of definition I asked what you thought of them.”

 

“I fight for them and protect them with my life.”

 

“And yet you do not lead them, and therefore do not value them. I can only conclude that you either like fighting or have a death wish. Which is it?”

 

“My people survive because of what I and the Kin do.”

 

“Barely. Their numbers dwindle, they do not thrive. They live isolated from each other. There are no communities, rituals are practiced in private if at all. And the Kin is cursed, there are none left in it who do not suffer.”

 

“The Kin may have...problems, but they are strong.”

 

“And should be stronger. You have failed your bloodline, Warrior. You have failed your purpose. So please tell me, why I should grant your request to take the half-breed as Consort?” Her robes moved as if she was shaking her head. “Better that you continue to service him with your staff than to saddle your people with another meaningless figurehead. Go now, Warrior. We are finished.”

 

Harry’s heart dropped as he grit his teeth, “I would have a word in my defense.”

 

“And I would deny you.” She turned away.

 

Harry dropped to his knees, “ I beg of your mercy.”

 

The Scribe Virgin came back towards him.

 

“I love him. I want to honour him, not just have him warm my bed.”

 

“So treat him well, there is no need for a ceremony.”

 

“I humbly disagree.”

 

She let another long moment of silence pass.

 

“You have not sought my counsel, these long centuries.”

 

Harry looked up at her, “Is that what bothers you?”

 

“Do not question me! Or I will have that half-breed taken from you before your next breath!”

 

Harry snapped his head back down digging his nails into his thighs and waited.

 

He waited so long in silence he was sure she had left.

 

“I will require a favor.”

 

“Name it.”

 

“You will lead your people.”

 

Harry felt his throat clench up at the thought of being responsible for his entire species.

 

“What say you?”

 

Like no was even an option.

 

“As you wish, Scribe Virgin.”

 

“That is my command, not what I require. You have no wish to lead your people, but that is your birthright and your legacy.”

 

Harry dragged his hand through his hair, feeling his anxiety rise.

 

“Do not fret Warrior. I will be here to guide and counsel you, that is part of my purpose. And still not my favour.”

 

Of course it wasn’t.

 

“Put out your hand.”

 

She dropped a heavy ring into his hand. The Saturnine Ruby.

 

“You will give him this from me and I will attend the ceremony.”

 

“You honour us.”

 

“We are through.” She turned away.

 

“Scribe Virgin? Thank You.”

 

She paused by the fountain and reached out a hand for the water, the silk fell back to reveal her hand, which glowed with a blinding light. It was like her very bones were made of light. The moment she touched the water, Harry hissed as his vision suddenly cleared. He could make out every single detail from the marble of the building to the colorful songbirds in the tree.

 

She dropped her hand and his vision faded again. 

 

“You were right, I had hoped to be as close to you as I was to your father. These lonely centuries have been difficult, no one worshipping, no one chanting, no history being kept. I am useless. Forgotten. But worse, I see the future, and it is dark. Your people may not survive. You cannot do this alone, Warrior. We will start anew you and I and work together as it should be.”

 

Harry nodded, overwhelmed.

 

“I will come tonight, and the ceremony will be performed accordingly, we will set you into an agreement that is right, with a male who is right for you. Assuming he shall have you.”

 

A big assumption, since Harry hadn’t asked him yet.

 

“My father told me your name, I would use it if you wish.”

 

“Do.”

 

“We will see you tonight then, Trisha, and the preparations will be made accordingly.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the part with the Scribe Virgin was taken from the book and changed to fit. There was a lot of info in that part and it sets up a lot sooooo yeah aniewayz hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone! I have all the chapters written and ready to go! SOOOOOO this means daily updates until the end YAY!!!!!
> 
> Also I've already started on the next part of the series go me!!!

Louis wakes up and his entire body hurts like it’s been through hell and back. Which it has having gone through that horrible transition. His muscles feel like they’ve been clenched up for hours, honestly it’s like he’s been hit multiple times with a truck. When Louis goes to sit up he feels hands grab hold to steady him.

 

“Easy, I got you.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry who smiled at him and gently lifted him, carrying him into the bathroom. Harry set him down on the counter and leaned him back against the mirror since Louis had the strength of a newborn at the moment. Louis watched Harry move away, he wasn’t human anymore. A vampire like his mother.

 

Harry started the shower and adjusted the temperature before turning back towards Louis and undressing him. He hadn’t changed much, Harry noted, perhaps a bit curvier than before, but Louis was still as small as he was when Harry first met him. 

 

When Harry had come out of his transition he was nearly 5” taller than when it had started, as well as carrying about 70 pounds more of pure muscle. It had taken him days to learn how to properly use his new body. Luckily Louis wouldn’t have such an adjustment. Although Harry was sure Louis was still very sore.

 

Harry carried Louis into the shower, not bothering to take off his own clothes. He propped Louis gently against the wall and reached for his soap and a rag, before beginning to softly wash the dried sweat from Louis’ body. It felt so nice on Louis’ sensitive skin, he hummed a note as he opened his eyes and glanced down following Harry’s hand. Harry was taking good care of him, treating him like Louis was precious. 

 

“Am I- Am I shedding?!” Louis tensed and his sore muscles protested.

 

“Relax Louis. Vampires don’t have body hair or did you not notice?” Harry smirked.

 

“I thought you were into heavy grooming! No hair?! Anywhere?”

 

“None.” Harry reached down and began washing Louis’ dick and balls.

 

Louis gasped, his body so sensitive after his transition he wasn’t sure if it was pleasurable or not. Before he could dwell on it Harry moved on quickly finishing and rinsing Louis off. The head massage Louis got when Harry washed his hair was so relaxing he almost went back to sleep.

 

When Harry got them out and quickly stripped his own clothes before drying them both off.

 

“I have some things to discuss with you, Louis.” Harry helped Louis dress in some of his clothes, he was practically swallowed up in them.

 

“The last time you said you had things to tell me you told me I was a vampire, can’t imagine what you have to say now.”

 

Harry cleared his throat nervously, before dropping down on his knees next to the bed and taking Louis’ hands into his own.

 

“Louis,” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ hands, “I love you.”

 

Louis’ breath caught at the declaration, he stared into Harry’s pale green glowing eyes. This man had come to him as his mother’s last wish, but the connection Louis had felt with Harry from the start wasn’t because of that. Louis had never felt anything like this before, it felt like Harry was literally a part of him, like he couldn’t live without Harry. Louis loved him as well.

 

“Harry” 

 

“Louis, will you do me the honour of becoming my  hellren and Consort.”

 

“Yes!” Louis jerked forward and kissed Harry, holding his head between his hands.

 

“I love you, Harry.”

 

Louis could feel Harry’s smile as Harry pulled Louis snugly down into his lap.

 

“And here I thought you had something bad to say,” Louis said, after pulling back from the kiss and leaning against Harry’s forehead, Louis felt Harry stiffen.

 

“Is there something bad you need to tell me?” Louis leaned back so he could look Harry in the eyes.

 

Harry held tightly to Louis as he explained about their people’s biology and Louis’ own status as a  Carrier.

 

“So what you’re saying is one day I will somehow give birth to your heir?”

 

Harry’s arms tightened painfully around Louis at the thought of him ever being in such danger.

 

“No! I-I can’t risk you like that...Louis just the thou-.” Harry’s breathing sped up imagining Louis dying on the birthing table.

 

“Hey, Hey! Shh it’s ok Harry. I won’t...Now, I won’t promise I won’t ever want a child with you Harry, but it is not something you need to freak out about right now.” Louis hugged Harry close to him, running his fingers through Harry’s hair in comfort.

 

“Besides, don’t you think I should be the one freaking out about the womb I didn’t even know I had?” Harry smothered his giggles in Louis’ soft chest.

  
  
  
  


**************************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Harry carried Louis up to the dining room for First Meal, as Louis was still unsteady from his transition. Louis could hear chatter already from the room and when Harry finally set him down the room had gone silent. Louis saw Hayley at the other side of the room her long platinum hair thrown up in a messy bun, clearly still in pajamas.

 

She was sitting next to another woman, this one had a buzzcut, a scar across her face and terribly cold dark eyes. She had a turtleneck on and appeared to either have never slept or had showered before coming to eat. Across from them was Niall who looked much better than when Louis had met him, his hair was messy and sticking up all over his head and he was just in sleep pants.

 

There was an empty space between Niall and the last guy, Louis hadn’t met this one and with one look at his beauty, Louis breath caught and Harry’s grip on his waist tightened. This guy was very beautiful, closely trimmed goatee, golden eyes, and thick lips. At least he too was in pajamas, sleep pants and a holey batman shirt, with one leather glove on his right hand?

 

Louis turned slightly and smiled up at Harry, were all vampires gorgeous? Even that scary scarred one would be stunning if her eyes weren’t so cold and empty.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Louis nodded, squirming slightly, twisting the huge ring Harry had given him, from their deity? He could still feel the Kin staring at him.

 

“I want bacon please and uh-”

 

“Some chocolate?” Harry smiled knowingly.

 

“Yes! How did you know?”

 

“It’s what we all want after transition. I’ll go get you something don’t move.”

 

Harry walked out and as soon as the door shut chairs scraping against the floor was ringing out, as one the group of warriors, all bigger than Louis, stepped toward Louis. Louis backed up his eyes widening, the warriors pulled out their daggers in unison.

 

“Woah wait a min-” Louis bumped into the wall behind him, and a loud THUNK rang through the room, as the Kin buried their daggers into the wood floor when they kneeled before Louis. Their heads were bowed and their right fists were over their heart. They didn’t move like they were waiting for something.

 

“Hey,” Harry said smiling as he came back in with a plate of bacon and Hershey's chocolate syrup, “They like you.”

 

Louis looked back down at the warriors, still kneeling in position.

 

“Um thank you?” 

 

The Kin pulled their daggers out of the floor, stood up and nodded at Louis before sitting back down to finish eating their breakfast.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Liam entered the dining room and saw Louis, happy and healthy, sitting on Harry’s lap.

 

“Louis! You’re alright?!” Liam hurried over and was stopped by his beautiful Zayn, who had stood up and put a leather cover hand on his chest.

 

Liam looked down at the muscular arm covered in tattoos, firmly halting his movement.

 

“Yes Liam I’m fine, great actually. Thank you so much for bringing me to Harry. You saved my life.” Louis stated from his perch on Harry’s lap.

 

Liam saw Louis send a pointed glance at the giant holding him in place on his lap.

 

“Yes, thank you Human.” Harry said grudgingly from behind Louis’ back.

 

Liam looked back at Zayn, who was still holding him in place, the raised eyebrow and smirk were new though. Liam reluctantly nodded and took the empty seat between Niall and Zayn, he was famished after having forgotten to eat yesterday.

  
  
  



	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GET TO SEE HARRY TONIGHT!!! 
> 
> I'm covered in rainbow tonight check it out https://longwaydownship.tumblr.com/post/174606450541/im-ready-to-see-harry-styles
> 
> here'syour update hope you like it!!
> 
> Don't forget to give my beta some love @taytay3493

The house is bustling with movement in preparation for the mating ceremony to take place later that night. The sun was going to be fully set in less than an hour, and Harry had one thing he needed to do before he was gonna mate his beautiful  leelan .

 

Harry hurried upstairs, Z knew where that human lived, the one who had hurt his  leelan , had dared to strike him. Harry was going to kill the male as a present for Louis. Harry opened the door to the guest room Z and Liam had shared and froze in shock.

 

Z was walking out of the bathroom, naked except for the towel around his waist,  gloveless . The intricate marking in the  Old Language etched into the glowing skin. The cop was digging through the clothes that Nick had brought up for him, effortlessly moving around Z, not knowing the danger he was in with Z’s hand uncovered.

 

Harry leaned against the door jam and smirked.

 

“Well, this looks cozy.”

 

Two voices responded with a solid, “Fuck you.”

 

Z looked at Harry unimpressed as he pulled his leather glove onto his glowing right hand.

 

“You have need of me, my King?” Liam looked at Harry with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

 

“Yes, you got that male’s address.”

 

“I’m going with you.”

 

“I don’t need help offing some human Z.”

 

“Woah, hold up. You’re gonna kill someone?” Liam  was a cop he couldn’t just stand by while they talked about murdering someone.

 

“That human who hurt Louis  deserves to die,” Harry growled.

 

Liam nodded, remembering that little shit and how smug he had been when he said Louis begged for it.

 

“Never mind, I didn’t hear nothing about killing no one.” Liam was such a terrible cop, but he was sick and tired of scum like James Arthur getting away with hurting people.

 

Harry nodded, respecting the cop even more.

 

“Z get ready, we’ll leave in thirty.”

  
  


**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C pulled up at Wattpad’s mansion where James was waiting outside, backpack hanging off his shoulder.

 

“Sensei,” James said respectfully bowing at the waist.

 

“Do you have everything I told you to get Son?”

 

“Yes, Sensei”

 

“And you’ve said goodbye to your uncle?”

 

“Yes, Sensei”

 

“Let’s go then.”

 

James climbed into the passenger seat and buckles his seatbelt. Just as Mr. C was about to pull away, two of his enemy appeared, both male, and they appeared just as shocked to see him. One average height, on the slim side, but the tattoos around his right eye and right leather-clad hand gave him away as the Kin warrior Zayn. The other taller male was more muscular, with long curly hair and dark sunglasses, this must be the Blind King.

 

Mr. C pulled away before they could do anything, and turned to look at James, who was panicking.

 

“They just fucking appeared!”

 

“Language James,” Mr. C admonished, “Have you seen them before?”

 

“Sorry Sensei. No Sensei.”

 

Mr. C wondered what it was about this soon to be inductee that had the Blind King was after him.

 

“Well no use worrying about it now James,” Mr. C soothed. After all, James really had more to worry about with his induction ceremony happening as soon as he summoned Stringer, not that he knew that.

 

**************************************************************************************************

Louis walked into the pantry to grab the can of peaches that Nick had sent him for, after he had finally relented on letting Louis help. Louis heard the pantry door open and close behind him while he struggled to reach the can. He turned to ask for help and yelped slamming back into the shelves.

 

The scary one, Halsey, was standing just inside the door, looking at him with her cold eyes. Her lip lifted into a snarl as she stared at him.

 

“I’m not  trying to scare you, I can’t help the ugly fucking scars.” She growled out, hand darting out to grab a can of olives before, slamming out of the pantry.

 

Louis stood still, trying to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t the scars that scared him, he didn’t even notice them mostly, it was her eyes. Pitch black, cold and soulless, they terrified him.

 


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you guys!! I didn't forget but my wifi is down at my home so I can only upload at work until its fixed :(

Louis sat on the bed in mother’s room, after the encounter with Halsey in the pantry, he’d finally gotten the can of peaches down, given it to Nick and retreated here. Considering he was getting married today, or mated as everyone else kept saying, and he had gone through that horrendous transition last night, nobody should mind if he just attempted to relax in his mother’s room.

 

A knock on the door interrupted the peace and quiet he was hoping to have. Louis opened the door to a female he hadn’t met yet, she was average height with golden brown hair and a pretty smile.

 

“Hello, I’m Cherry. Ed’s  shellan ,” Cherry said with a soft raspy voice.

 

Louis had met the red-head warrior just before Harry left for his errand with Zayn.

 

“Hi it’s nice to meet you, I’m Louis,” he smiled opening the door and inviting her in.

 

“I’m sure you’re a little overwhelmed with all the preparations for your mating tonight, and you’ve just gone through your transition too! So I figured you haven’t really picked out something to wear for the ceremony, and I brought Ed’s suit from our mating just in case. It’s a little out of fashion, what with our mating day taking place 150 years ago,” Cherry giggled at that and waved her hand dismissing it. “You absolutely don’t have to wear it, it’s your night after all.”

 

Louis hadn’t even thought of what to wear and even if he had gone home and looked through his closet, he wouldn’t own anything for a ceremony like this. 

 

“I honestly hadn’t thought of that. Thank you! I’m sure it’s lovely,” He reached out for the garment bag, “I’ll go try it on.”

 

“Let me know if you need help with the coat.”

 

Louis went into the bathroom and shut the door. He opened the bag and gasped at the beauty of the Victorian style suit. It had a blue coat and white vest, with lavender pantaloons and gloves and black shoes. When he slipped it out it mostly fit. The pants were pretty snug, like a second skin hugging his ass. The coat and vest were a bit loose but still looked good on him. The shoes fit as well, Ed must be closer to his size than he originally thought.

 

When Louis stepped out, Cherry turned around and smiled at him. 

 

“Our King won’t know what hit him when he sees you.”

 

There was a knock at the door that stopped Louis from replying. Cherry opened the door to her  hellren .

 

“Hey babe, I was just checking to see if you need anything.”

 

“I’m fine Ed,” Cherry replied exasperatedly.

 

“I don’t want you doing too much babe, you need to take it easy.”

 

“I will,” Cherry kissed Ed quickly and gave Ed’s shoulder a shove, “Now go away.”

 

She shook her head while she closed the door, and Louis smiled at the interaction he had just witnessed.

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“Oh only 2 months, I still have almost a year left, Ed’s already driving me crazy with his worrying.” 

 

“Well, congratulations.”

 

Cherry placed her hand on her belly and smiled radiantly at him.

 

“Thank you, Louis, now let’s see if we can do anything about the fit of that coat and vest.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C shut the bedroom door cutting off the sounds of James’-no Mr. A’s screams. Stringer was quite happy with his new servant, he had quickly gone through the induction ceremony, not that it was time-consuming, to begin with.

 

It was pretty simple actually, Stringer would cut open the inductees chest and bleed his black blood into the cavity onto the heart. Once Stringer had bled enough he would shock the heart into pumping the black blood, and then the heart would be ripped out and put in a jar. The incision would be sealed up seamlessly and as soon as Stringer was done playing with him, he’d be throwing up his old blood for hours.

 

Mr. C had no desire to stick around and listen to Mr. A’s screams for hours or to hear him puking either. He jumped into his van and decided to head out and see if he could find a citizen to interrogate. He parked his van just around the corner from the strip of clubs on main, walking down the street he saw what appeared to be a female citizen look at him and then step into the alley up ahead.

 

When he reached the alley he looked around but saw only the female standing in the middle of the alley. She was clearly trying to avoid getting anything on her fancy clothes, her dark hair pulled up into an elegant knot on the top of her head. Had he really come across a member of the  glymera in the club district.

 

When he was only steps away from her she raised her hands and eyebrows, stopping him from coming closer.

 

“I have information on the Blind King”

  
  
  



	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my wifi is still down so there may not be any updates this weekend if it doesn't get fixed today :(

Cherry finished spraying Louis’ quiff in place and stepped back to admire her work.

 

“I’m going to cry,” Cherry brought her hand up to her mouth, “I just know it. You’re so beautiful Louis, and this is the first happy thing to happen...since I don’t know when.”

 

“Thank you Cherry,” Louis smiled stepping forward to hug her.

 

“Don’t be nice to me you’re going to make me cry.”

 

“I just….I feel like I’m joining a family and I’ve never really had one.”

 

Tears started running down Cherry’s face.

 

“Now you’ve done it, I’m not gonna be able to stop. You are family Louis, you’re one of us.”

 

Someone knocked on the door and Cherry hurried to wipe her face.

 

“Is everything ok in there?” Ed demanded.

 

Cherry opened the door slightly, keeping Louis out of view.

 

“Yes, Ed everything is fine. Are the Kin all ready?”

 

“Have you been crying? Are you alright? Is it the baby?”

 

“Calm down Ed, we’re fine. It’s a mating, of course, I’m crying.”

 

Louis snickered quietly. He heard the sound of a kiss and then something was being said in a language he didn’t know.

 

“Yes, Ed after a century and a half I’d mate you again. Despite the fact that you snore and track your dirty shoes through my house. Now, are they ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cherry shut the door and turned to Louis.

 

“Are you ready to be mated?”

 

Louis looked down at the ruby on his finger and nodded he was ready. They walked across the hall into Harry’s room, all the furniture had been emptied out and where the bed once was the Kin was lined up. From the left corner to the right they stood Hayley, Halsey, Niall, Zayn, and Ed. They were all wearing black satin jackets and loose pants with jeweled daggers hanging on their hips.

 

Liam was standing with Nick to the side. There was someone else in the room as well, a tiny figure covered in black robes, there was light coming from beneath them like they were glowing? Ed stepped forward, as Cherry moved to stand with Liam and Nick.

 

“We’re going to do as much of this in English as we can, are you ready?” Louis nodded.

 

“My King, come forward.” 

 

Harry stepped in from the hallway, wearing a black robe embroidered with gold thread. A long jeweled dagger hung at his side, and a crown of rubies sat on his head. His curls swayed past his shoulders as he moved toward Louis. He looked at no one but Louis. 

 

“You are the most beautiful male I’ve ever seen  leelan .” Louis fought back tears, he’d cry later.

 

“I love you, Harry.” Ed cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

“We’re going to start with a presentation to the Scribe Virgin.”

 

Harry took Louis’ hand and led him over to the small figure.

 

“Scribe Virgin, this is Louis, son of the Black Dagger Warrior Johanna, grandson of  princeps Keith, great-grandson of….” The list went on for a while. 

When Harry finished Louis reached out to touch the figure, Harry caught his wrist pulling Louis toward him, and there were shouts of alarm from all the Kin.

 

“That’s my fault, I didn’t prepare him as I should have. He meant no offense,” Harry pushed Louis behind him.

 

A laugh rang through the room from the robed figure.”

 

“Fear not Warrior, he’s fine. Come here, young one.”

 

Harry moved aside but remained close to Louis as he stepped toward her.

 

“This male asks that you accept him as your  hellren . Would you have as your own if he is worthy?”

 

“Yes I will,” Louis looked over at Harry who remained tense, with Louis so close to her.

 

“Warrior, this male will consider you. Will you prove yourself worthy of him?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Will you sacrifice your life for his?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Will you defend him against those who would harm him?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Give me your hand young one.”

 

Louis held out his shaking hand.

 

“Palm up,” Harry whispered.

 

Louis flipped his wrist, the robed covered hand moved over his and he felt a low-level charge through his body like he licked a battery.

 

“Warrior.” Harry put out his hand, and it too was covered by a robed hand.

 

Suddenly warmth surrounded Louis, like a hug, Louis looked over at Harry and he was smiling back.

 

“This is a good mating, a very good mating.”

 

Their hands were dropped, and Harry pulled Louis into his arms to kiss him. The others clapped and cheered. 

 

“Almost finished, Louis.”

 

Harry stepped back and took off the robe, revealing his bare chest. Cherry came up behind Louis and took his hand.

 

“It’s going to be ok Louis.”

 

Confused Louis turned back to Harry who was now kneeling before the Kin. Nick carried over a small table with a clear bowl of salt, a pitcher of water and a small black box. Ed stood over Harry, while the other Kin remained in line.

 

“My King, what is the name of your  hellren ?”

 

“He is called Louis.”

 

Ed pulled out the dagger on his side and bent down over Harry’s bare-back. Louis gasped as the blade descended towards Harry’s unblemished skin.

 

“No-” Cherry pulled him back.

 

“Stay here.”

 

“What is he doing?”

 

“You are mating a Warrior, Louis. Listen to me, Harry is giving his body, himself, to you. All of it is yours now. That’s the purpose of this ceremony. Let him have his honor in front of his Kin.”

 

Ed stepped back and Louis saw a trickle of blood run down Harry’s back, from where a beautiful ‘L’ had been carved into his back. Zayn stepped forward.

 

“My King, what is the name of your  hellren ?”

 

“He is called Louis.” 

 

Zayn bent down over Harry’s back, Louis tightened his hold on Cherry’s hand as he watched Harry take the pain without a sound. When Zayn stepped back there was an ‘O’. Niall stepped forward and winked at Louis.

 

“My King, what is the name of your  hellren ?”

 

“He is called Louis.”

 

Niall bent down and when he was done more blood had run down Harry’s back and there was an ‘U’. Niall stepped back with a nod and a grin towards Harry. Halsey stepped forward and Louis started trembling when she pulled out her dagger.

 

“My King, what is the name of your  hellren ?”

 

“He is called Louis.”

 

Halsey bent down and quickly carved the ‘I’ into Harry’s back, stepping back in line and returning her gaze to the floor. Hayley stepped forward and for the first time, despite having hung out with her for a night, Louis noticed she had a heavy limp to her step.

 

“My King, what is the name of your  hellren ?”

 

“He is called Louis.”

 

Hayley bent down and carved a beautiful ‘S’, and Louis was so glad he had a short name. When Hayley had stepped back in line Ed stepped out and walked towards the small table. Ed poured the water into the bowl with the salt and then he turned towards Harry, who had shifted to put a fist down on the floor. 

 

After Harry took a deep breath Ed poured the mixture onto his back, Harry stiffened and bore down on his fist, but made no sound t the horrible pain he must be feeling. Ed placed the bowl down and picked up the black box, he pulled a white handkerchief out of the box and carefully wiped up Harry’s back before carefully folding it and putting it back in the box.

 

“Rise my King.”

 

Harry stood, tall and proud, accepting the box offered to him. He turned and walked back to Louis, who stared at his face looking for any sign of pain. When Harry got to Louis, he kneeled down, bowed his head and held the box out to Louis.

 

“Will you take me as your own?” Louis hands shook as he reached out for the box.

 

“Yes I will.”

 

Harry stood up and Louis hugged him close, careful of his back. A chant rose up around them as they held each other tight.

 

“Are you ok?”Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, and really Louis should be the one to ask that.

 

“Yes, can we not do that again, ever.” Harry laughed.

 

“Brace yourself, if we ever have children.”

 

The beautiful chanting got louder and louder, Louis looked toward the Kin, their voices blending beautifully. Until two voices rose above the rest, shocking him with the purity of them, like angels. The two Kin that honestly scared Louis the most, Halsey and Zayn had the most beautiful voices. Their eyes were closed and a peaceful expression graced their faces.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hello only a few more chapters left!! ENJOY!!!!! 
> 
> Give my beta love on tumblr @taytay3493
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @longwaydownship

They had a lavish dinner to celebrate the mating, Louis looked so happy with his new husband. Liam did his best to enjoy the company without focusing completely on Zayn. After, when Ed and Cherry had left and Harry and Louis had gone downstairs the Kin  left the room , and Liam sat alone.

 

He didn’t want to go home, to his empty apartment, days spent putting assholes behind bars only to have them buy their way out or get out on a damn technicality. Coming home at night alone unsatisfied, drinking until he passes out, only to wake up and do it again the next day.

 

“Hey cop, we’re headed to XFactors. Wanna come have some rounds with us?” Niall spoke from the doorway, Hayley and Zayn standing behind him.

 

Liam grinned.

 

“Quite a few people I’ve put in the slammer hang out at XFactors.”

 

“Why do you think we’re inviting you?”  Liam laughed.

 

“Yeah let me change,” Zayn spoke over Niall’s shoulder.

 

“You look fine Liam, come on.”

 

They headed for the door and Liam tried to hide his blush. Zayn really was too beautiful for Liam’s sake. Once they got outside something occurred to Liam.

 

“Oh shit,” Niall and Hayley turned to look at him as Zayn looked from the driver’s side of the Escalade.

 

“What?” Niall asked impatiently.

 

“Shotgun!” Liam yelled and then he raced towards the car.

 

Zayn grinned and hopped into the driver’s seat.

 

“Oh hell no!”

 

“Humans sit in the damn back!”

 

“I called it you guys.”

 

“Fuck you cop sit in the back.”

 

“Z, make him get out.” Zayn just grinned and lit a cigarette.

 

“Looks like y’all need to get in the back.”

 

“Z, I’m gonna bite this human.”

 

“Just get in the damn car, Niall.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

The first thing Louis noticed is that everything had been moved back into Harry’s room, exactly like it had been before the ceremony. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist from behind, and he buried his face in Louis’ neck, Harry’s dark scent enveloped Louis.

 

Louis felt Harry kissing on the side of his neck and goosebumps broke out all over his skin.

 

“You smell so good, leelan, but you smell even more irresistible when you’re aroused.”

 

Louis felt Harry’s hand slip down and cup Louis, giving him a gentle squeeze.

 

“Harry,” Louis whispered, his head falling back onto Harry’s shoulder and giving him more room to kiss and suck on.

 

Louis pushed his ass back into Harry’s cock, already straining in his pants, and grinned at the deep groan it caused. Louis turned in Harry’s arms and went up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry, holding his face. Harry kissed back fiercely, easily dominating the kiss. His hands reached down and gripped Louis’ underneath his supple ass, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing.

 

Louis took advantage and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Never breaking the kiss, Harry carried Louis to the bed and laid him down. Going to his knees, Harry broke the kiss to push Louis’ coat off his shoulders. He was tempted to throw it on the floor but Cherry could be scary when angry.

 

Harry reached over and set it on the coffee table before turning back to take the vest off as well. Louis pulled Harry back up to kiss him, wrapping his legs tightly around Harry rubbing himself against Harry’s bulge.

 

“Louis,” Harry hissed, undone at his hellren’s need.

 

Harry pulled away and peeled the tight pantaloons off of Louis taking Louis’ briefs with them. Louis’ half hard cock lying against his thigh. Harry kissed the inside of Louis’ thigh, his hip, licked his nipple and then devoured Louis in a deep kiss.

 

Harry was lost in the taste of his leelan when Louis took advantage and flipped them, sitting up and smirking down at Harry’s dilated eyes and flushed expression. Harry’s hands tightened on Louis’ hips when he ground down on Harry’s trapped cock.

 

“Louis, please,” Harry begged unashamed with his need for the beautiful creature above him, he needed to taste him.

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ legs and pulled him up on to his chest, Louis’ cock bobbing in front of Harry’s face.

 

“Let me taste you leelan, please.” Louis nodded and scooted up further, only confused for a second when Harry started rearranging them.

 

Louis was now facing Harry’s trapped cock, with Harry pulling him back onto his face.

 

“Oh fuck,” Louis threw his head back at the feeling of Harry’s tongue licking at his hole.

 

Louis put his hands up on Harry’s chest and began moving against his tongue.

 

“Harry,” Louis moaned.

 

Harry was in heaven, pulling Louis further onto his face, burying himself between his glorious cheeks, pushing his tongue in further, moaning when Louis starts enthusiastically riding his face.

 

“Shit Harry,” Louis cries out gripping his cock tightly, “Stop! I’m gonna cum!”

 

Louis falls forward onto his hands, breathing harshly trying to come down from the edge. Harry runs his hands soothingly along Louis’ thighs when Louis feels mostly calm he scoots down Harry’s chest some, sits up and looks over his shoulder at his painfully aroused husband. Half of Harry's face is gleaming with his spit, but he looks satisfied with himself.

 

“Prep me Harry,” Louis commanded reaching out to free Harry from the confines of his pants.

 

Louis felt open already, not enough for Harry’s massive cock, but definitely open enough for a finger or two. Speaking of cocks, Louis admired the beautiful cock he had in his hands. Harry easily pushed a finger into Louis, causing a breathy moan to ring out. Louis leaned forward, exposing himself more to Harry, pushing back eagerly onto the now two fingers inside him.

 

Right in front of his face, Harry’s cock stands tall curving slightly, at that moment with Harry’s fingers buried deep inside him the only thing Louis wants is that cock in his mouth. Louis leans further down and wraps his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, he cautiously licks the head. It’s not bad, kinda like salt and vinegar, Louis tentatively sucks the head into his mouth.

 

“Louis!” Harry groans out, stopping his ministrations to close his eyes and enjoy the hot, wet, suction on his cock.

 

After a moment Louis pulls away and glances back at Harry, eyebrows raised, shoving his hips back onto Harry’s fingers. Harry gulps and nods, beginning to move his fingers again, scissoring them and hoping Louis puts that lovely mouth back on his cock.

 

He does, moaning around his mouthful when Harry hits his prostate. Louis closes his eyes and takes more into his mouth, stopping when Harry’s cock hits his throat and Louis gags. Pulling up, he licks around the head, and bobs his head, up and down, eyes closed, riding back onto three of Harry’s fingers.

 

Finally, Louis can’t take it anymore and pulls off completely.

 

“I’m ready Harry.”

 

Harry pulls his fingers out and goes to move their positions, but Louis twists around and puts his hand on Harry’s chest.

 

“Stay.”

 

Louis crawls across the bed for the bedside table, as soon as Harry had agreed to stay put. Louis got the lube and slicked up Harry’s cock, before straddling him again, this time facing him. Louis reached back and gripped Harry’s cock, pushing the head against his hole and slowly pushing it in.

 

When the head popped through, Harry’s hands grabbed Louis’ hips to help steady him as Louis slowly eased down Harry’s cock. Once he was fully seated, Louis stopped, eyes closed enjoying how full he felt. Harry’s thumbs rubbed back and forth on his hip bones. Louis could feel Harry shaking with need.

 

Louis opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, tilting his head and watching Harry grapple for self-control as Louis slowly lifted up and slid back down. Louis ran his hands up Harry’s chest to play with his nipples, while slowly riding his husband. Harry’s pale green eyes glowed in the darkness, squinting to try and see Louis better.

 

Louis sped up, swinging his hips freely.

 

“Harry,” Louis moaned, sitting up fully and grabbing onto Harry’s hands.

 

“Oh god, Harry I’m gonna cum.”

 

Harry planted his feet and began thrusting up, meeting Louis’ downstrokes.

 

“Cum for me leelan, now!” Harry grunted.

 

Louis threw his head back and wailed out his pleasure, as his orgasm hit him hard. He tightened around Harry, squeezing his cock rhythmically, Harry was helpless but to follow his hellren into climax. Louis collapsed onto Harry’s chest and Harry’s arms hugged him tightly.

 

“I love you, Harry.”

 

“I love you, leelan.”

 


	21. Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so idk if you noticed but there is officially 26 chapters and we are almost to the end. This one's short don't hate me.

“Can I still go out in the sun?”

 

“I don’t know _leelan_ , some half-breeds can and some can’t”

 

“I wanna see.”

 

“Wait, Louis!”

 

“Harry, I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna check.”

 

Louis tugged on his briefs on along with  Harry’s large black shirt, which hung off his shoulder, and ran up the stairs before Harry could do more than sit up. Harry waited tensely for Louis to come back, minutes past without his return. Harry was up pacing and was seconds away from running up after Louis, sun be damned, when the phone rang.

 

“Louis,” Harry growled.

 

“Are you hungry? I’m gonna get some of the leftovers,” Louis cheerfully ignored Harry’s growl.

 

“Louis! There’re no shutters in the kitchen!”

 

“The sun doesn’t bother me, Harry. I mean it was kinda bright when I went outside but-.”

 

“You went outside?!”

 

“Harry don’t yell, I’m fine. Now are you hungry or not.” Harry sighed, resigning himself to constantly worrying about his _hellren_.

 

“No _leelan_. Hurry back, I miss you.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C was wearing a worker’s uniform as he walked up towards the house that female gave him. He had been tempted to work her over when she first told him the address, why would the Blind King be staying in his dead warrior’s mansion?

 

But, she had been insistent that he could find the king here. She hadn’t stuck around to explain why she was willingly giving up her king to the enemy, but honestly, he didn’t care. Still, caution was best in case she had been a very good actress.

 

He moved toward the meter, which would give him a nice clear view of the kitchen. Mr. C wasn’t sure what he could find that would let him know the information was accurate, but if the king really was here, that would be a great victory over his enemies.

 

When he had a view of the kitchen he saw a small male moving around, too small to be the king, clearly an adult though. What was it about this race that every member was beautiful? This one was no exception. If only he was still functional he would definitely have fun with this one. The male reached up for something from the cabinets and that’s when he saw it. The Saturnine Ruby. The Blind King’s Consort.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Harry’s head snapped up from where he had been pacing waiting for his leelan. He knew that smell. A lesser was on the property. Harry ran to the door and threw it open, rearing back out of the sunlight. Louis had left the cellar door open and Harry couldn’t leave the bedroom.

 

“Louis!” Harry screamed in terror when he heard a crash in the kitchen.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Louis had just finished cleaning up when he saw movement out the window, he looked out and made eye contact with who he thought was a meter reader. Chills ran down his spine. The man was evil. Louis needed to get back to Harry now. Louis turned and ran to the door, he heard the back door get broken down, and he felt something hit him in the back. Louis heard Harry scream his name, as he fell down into darkness.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

“Louis!”

 

Harry ran out into the stairway but immediately fell back into his bedroom, safe from the sun, skin already burnt like a chemical spill. He got the phone and called upstairs. It rang and rang; that monster had Louis and Harry could do nothing to save him, trapped in the cellar.

 

“Louis!” Harry roared.

  
  



	22. Twenty-two

Louis was gone. Nick finally picked up the phone.

 

“We’ve been broken into Liam-”

 

“Get me the cop!” Harry demanded.

 

“I couldn’t catch him.” Liam sounded breathless

 

“Did you see Louis?”

 

“He isn’t with you?”

 

Harry let loose another roar, he was caged in this damn room while the earth was bathed in sunlight. He forced himself to breathe.

 

“Liam, I need you.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

  
  


Liam raced upstairs to the guest room he had shared with Zayn who was pacing across the floor. This mansion was not made for emergencies like this, with its residents trapped separately.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Harry’s barely holding it together, but he told me about the guy y’all saw in the hummer last night. Sounds like the martial arts instructor I interviewed last week, I’m headed there now.”

 

Liam grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

 

“Liam,” Zayn tossed him a gun when he turned around.

 

A Beretta loaded with bullets that had a transparent tip, they looked to be filled with something.

 

“What kind of bullets are these?”

 

“You ain’t going after a human Liam, don’t hesitate. You see one of these guys, you shoot them in the heart, even if it’s broad daylight.”

 

If he took this, then he was crossing a line he could never come back from. The decision was easy to make. Liam tucked the gun into his waistband.

 

“How will I know it’s one of them Zayn?”

 

“They smell sweet, like baby powder and they tend to be pale, with pale hair and eyes but not always. You look them in the eye and they’ll look right through you.”

 

Liam nodded and headed for the door, Zayn said something to him in another language.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing Liam. Be safe and don’t miss.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Louis felt something smack him hard in the face. He groaned. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a barn strapped to a table. James Arthur was standing over him glaring.

 

“Wake up, slut.”

 

James glared at Louis’ mouth, and Louis’ heart raced in fear.

 

“Mr. A, you do remember that you are out of the rape business.”

 

“Yes, Sensei. It makes me want to hurt him even more.”

 

“I’ll let you kill him, he can be your first.”

 

Louis looked over at the other man, he was carrying weapons over to a table.

 

“Thank you, Sensei.”

 

“Come, help me prepare, Mr. A.”

 

James slapped Louis one more time, busting his lip open.

 

“Yes, Sensei.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Harry’s wrath ran so deep that ice formed on the walls, his breath clouding in front of him. There was a knock on the door. Liam entered and seemed shocked at the temperature of the room.

 

“I went to the Syco Martial Arts Academy. The guy’s name is Simon Cowell. He called in today, they gave me his address and I did a drive-by. No one was home, I broke in and he may own the place but he hasn’t been staying there.” 

 

Harry growled he could feel Louis, Harry’s blood was in his veins. Once Harry was outside he’d be able to find him anywhere.

 

“Stay,” Harry pulled out his phone and dialed Ed’s number.

 

“My King?”

 

“You will take the Kin to the Syco Martial Arts Academy. You will break in and search the place. You will set off the alarm and wait for the  lessers to show. Kill them all and burn the place to the ground. I want it in fucking ashes, Ed.”

 

“Yes, My King.”

 

“The cop will watch the building until sundown, if he sees anything he will call you.”

 

Liam nodded, walking quietly out the door.

 

“My King….Will you need help-”

 

“I will take care of our Consort.”


	23. Twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left!!

Louis had spent the day watching his captors race around preparing for a battle like Harry was going to show up any minute. But how could that happen? Did they leave a note?

 

“Sunset, Mr. A. Any minute now,” The pale haired man said, tossing James a shotgun.

 

A noise started in the distance and grew to a roar. The barn began to shake.

 

“What’s happening?” James sounded scared.

 

The temperature dropped and Louis could see his breath in front of him with every exhale. The barn was shaking so much that dust from the rafters began to fall like snow. The roar was so loud that Louis couldn’t hear anything else. The doors burst open, exploding inwards. James dropped the shotgun to cover his face. When the dust settled, Harry stood in the doorway.

 

Harry went at the pale haired man, slamming him back into the wall. The guy wasn’t fazed, he punched Harry in the jaw and slammed a knife up towards Harry, who jumped back, barely missing the blade. They went at each other again, Harry knocked the knife from the man’s hand and continued to pummel him, taking hits as well. James recovered from his shock and grabbed a knife sneaking up behind Harry.

 

“Harry watch out!”

 

Harry turned, catching James and throwing him across the barn; he landed with a THUMP and didn’t get up. Harry turned back shoving the other one back through a table and rushed over to unlatch one of Louis’ restraints. He was only able to unlock one wrist before the pale man was on him again. Louis immediately started working on his other hand while Harry battled the man, and James began to stir.

 

Louis got his hand free and started on his ankles when James got to his feet.

 

“The dogs! Let the dogs go!” The pale man cried out, and James ran out of the barn.

 

Just as Louis freed his feet, two pit bulls came running in right at Harry attacking his ankles.

 

“Run!” Harry screamed, tossing the man off of him and reaching down to pry one of the dogs off his legs.

 

Yeah,  fuck that . Louis looked around and saw a hammer lying under a table. He ran over and grabbed it, turning around he ran up behind the pale man and struck him as hard as he could on the head. Louis felt the bone break and black blood sprayed his face, as the man fell. Then one of the dogs whirled around and bit Louis on the thigh, Louis screamed.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Harry ripped one dog off his leg and whirled around to get the other one off of Louis, he stopped. If he ripped the dog off, the dog would take a chunk out of Louis’ leg, he could bleed out.

 

Zayn’s voice came back to Harry,  two guards tortured will gladly fight each other .

 

Harry turned and grabbed the other dog as it ran back at him and threw it at the dog latched on Louis’ leg. They collided and the dogs turned on one another. Harry ran over as Louis fell down, bleeding. A shot rang out and Harry felt a burn in his neck, he turned to see James Arthur standing with a shotgun pointed at him.

 

Harry growled and lunged at him, James fired off another shot. Harry darted aside before ripping out James’ throat with his fangs, black blood poured down onto them both and Harry snapped his neck. Harry turned back towards Louis and dizziness hit him. Looking down Harry saw a giant hole in his abdomen.

 

“I’m hit, Louis.” Harry crashed to his knees.

 

“Harry!” Louis crawled over to where Harry had fallen.

 

“Where’s your phone?” Harry fell over onto his back.

 

“Pocket.” Louis frantically pulled the phone out and dialed the house.

 

Liam answered.

 

“Liam! Harry’s been shot! I don’t know where we are-”

 

Harry coughed out the address and Louis rattled it off.

 

“We’re in the barn, please hurry!” Louis heard a growl behind him.

 

Turning he saw the remaining dog coming towards them, eyeing Harry.

 

“Just get here Liam!” Louis hung up and grabbed Harry’s knife, “Come on fucker!”

 

Louis eyed the circling dog, moving with it, never giving it his back. The dog jumped at Harry, and Louis dropped to his knee and rammed the knife up, into the dog’s chest. He threw the dog off him and turned to Harry, pulling Harry’s head into his lap.

 

“Harry?”

 

“It’s ok  leelan , I don’t feel anything anymore.” Harry closed his eyes.

 

“Harry!” 

 

“I love you,  leelan .”

 

“Harry! Don’t you dare! You hold on!” Harry closed his eyes again, his breathing laboured.

 

The phone rang, and Louis fought back a sob as he answered it.

 

“Louis? It’s Liam we’re close, Zayn’s gotta talk to you though ok?”

 

There was sounds of the phone being passed before Zayn’s voice came on the phone. Louis squeezed Harry closer to him.

 

“Listen to me Louis, is there a knife close?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok, I need you to cut your wrist, vertical not horizontal and then hold it over Harry’s mouth. Make him drink Louis.”

 

Louis held the phone between his head and shoulder as he cut his wrist as Zayn had told him to, without hesitation.

 

“He’s not swallowing.”

 

“You already did it, good job. It’s ok hopefully he’s getting some down his throat.”

 

“He’s bleeding there too.”

 

“Fuck...We’re almost there.”


	24. Twenty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta told me that the last chapter stressed her out LOL and she didn't have to wait for this one to find out what happened. SO who's glad I've been updating daily? LOL 
> 
> Give my beta some love on tumblr @taytay3493
> 
> Check me out @longwaydownship

When Liam and Zayn pulled up the barn looked like a bloodbath had taken place. Two dead dogs, blood, and black oily stuff everywhere, a really dead James Arthur? Then there was Louis, dirty, and bloody; kneeling over Harry with his wrist held to Harry’s mouth.

 

When Louis saw them he grabbed the knife and growled, blue eyes glowing brilliantly. Zayn went to walk past him and Liam grabbed his arm.

 

“Let me get Louis,” Liam said as he held his hands up and inched closer.

 

“Louis, sweetheart? You know us, we’re here to help.”

 

Louis ripped his wrist away and stood defensively, prepared to defend his mate. Liam came closer.

 

“Let us help, Louis. It’s ok now.” 

 

“L-Liam?”

 

“That’s right sweetheart. Come on and let Zayn and I help.”

 

But Louis dropped back down next to Harry, as Zayn came around his other side.

 

“ Shit .”

 

“Zayn? We can take him to a hospital, right? He’ll be ok right?” Louis frantically asked.

 

Harry looked bad. Unresponsive, bleeding from his throat and abdomen. Liam was shocked he was still breathing. Suddenly they weren’t alone. A tall dark haired female appeared, followed by a blonde female carrying a satchel.

 

“Kendall? Perrie?” Zayn seemed surprised.

 

“I still have his blood, I felt him fading and called Perrie,” Kendall said stepping closer.

 

Zayn moved out of the way so Perrie could drop down and examine Harry.

 

“You’re blood’s not strong enough, My Lord. Kendall get over here.”

 

Kendall kneeled next to Louis. She hesitated.

 

“May I feed him, My Lord?”

 

“I don’t care who he feeds from as long as he lives,” Louis sobbed, holding Harry’s hand tightly.

 

Kendall cut her wrist easily and held it to Harry’s mouth. Harry’s body jerked like it had been electrocuted.

 

“Alright let’s move him. Kendall keep that wrist where it is. Meet me back at the clinic.” 

 

They carefully moved Harry into the back of the Escalade, Louis and Kendall climbing in with him, Zayn and Liam hopping in the front and Perrie disappearing.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Hours later, Perrie was finally finished stitching Harry up. Louis had stayed by his side the whole time, holding tightly to his hand. Their King was strong with a warriors constitution. Although, she felt that if he was going to survive it had more to do with his  hellren’s  steady presence.

 

Perrie stepped out of the O.R. to find the hallway blocked off with the Kin warriors, guarding it, waiting for news about their Brother and King. 

 

“I’ve done all I can, We’ll know soon enough if he’s going to pull through.”

 

She felt bad that she didn’t have more to assure them with. She walked through the hallway, towards the door that would lead to the locker room and a nice hot shower. Stepping into the room she saw Kendall sitting on one of the benches. She was pale, having given a lot of blood to Harry, she would need to feed soon.

 

“Kendall?”

 

“Will he live?”

 

“I hope so, I’ve done everything in my power to save him.”

 

Kendall nodded, lost in thought.

 

“Thank you, Perrie.”

 

Kendall walked out quietly, heading through a tunnel to the part of the mansion that was home to her and her sister. 

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Louis laid his head down on the pillow next to Harry. The machines around him beeping, reassuring him that Harry was alive. He was exhausted, had barely let the nurses look at his own wounds. His thigh ached horribly now that the numbing agent wore off, he refused pain meds, preferring to remain clear headed for every moment Harry laid in this bed.

 

A clicking noise sounded, and Louis’ head popped up, looking around the room for the noise. It sounded again. It was Harry! He was trying to speak. Louis jumped up and bent over close to him, so Harry could see him.

 

“Hey, I’m here Harry. It’s ok.” Louis threaded his fingers through Harry’s and watched him close his eyes again like he had been checking that Louis was still there.

 

It continued like that for days, Harry would wake up, check to see if Louis was there and fall back asleep. His body requiring all its energy to heal. The one time Harry woke up and Louis wasn’t there, he freaked out, nearly tore his stitches and fought with the nurses until Louis came rushing back in and soothed him. The waiting continued.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Harry woke with a start, looking around the room, realizing he was in the hospital, the beeping slowing down now. He looked down towards the blurry figure whose head was laying next to his hand. He knew that shape, that scent. His  leelan . He tried to move his hand, but it felt so heavy. Harry concentrated and broke out in a sweat, but he was finally able to move his hand. 

 

Reaching out he touched his  leelan’s soft hair, Harry had nearly lost him to those monsters. Harry started sobbing, bringing his hand up to his face. Louis jerked up when he felt the bed shaking softly.

 

“Harry? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Harry shook his head.

 

Harry opened his mouth to speak and no sound came out, his eyes widened in panic. He couldn’t speak.

 

“Harry baby, it’s ok. You’re still healing alright? Now squeeze my hand, once for yes and twice for no. Are you in pain?”

 

Two squeezes.  No . Louis wiped the tears from Harry’s face.

 

“Do you want me to get the Dr?”

 

No.

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

Yes.

 

“Food?”

 

No.

 

“Drink?”

 

No.

 

“Blood?”

 

No.

 

Harry was beginning to get frustrated.

 

“We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

 

Harry looked down at their hands and then back at Louis, and back down at their hands.

 

“Me?”

 

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and didn’t stop.

 

“Harry you’ve got me. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Wanted…..Save you.” Harry croaked.

 

“You did save me, baby. You did.”

 

“Love. You.” 

 

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead.

 

Harry had exhausted himself and fell back to sleep. Louis knew he was going to be ok though. Louis carefully extracted his hand and walked to the door. The Kin hadn’t left since they got here, they deserved to know he had woken up and spoken.

 

Louis stepped out into the hall. Niall was the first one he saw, curled up on a bench across the room, his leather jacket bundled up as a pillow. Hayley was sleeping on the floor just in front of him, her hand on her gun. Zayn and Liam were in the other set of chairs, Zayn’s head laying on Liam’s lap and Liam hunched over onto Zayn’s hip. Where was Halsey though?

 

“I’m over here.” Louis jumped and turned to the other end of the hall.

 

Halsey was sitting against the wall, legs out in front of her crossed at the ankle, and black dagger in her lap.

 

“We take turns guarding.”

 

“How is he?” The others had woken up and moved to stand around him.

 

“He woke up, tried speaking to me for a few minutes and is now sleeping again. I think he’s gonna be ok though.”

 

They all nodded, their shoulders relaxing with their relief.


	25. Twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter! Hope you've enjoyed this fic so far! I've certainly enjoyed all your comments!  
> Come find me and my awesome beta on tumblr @taytay3493 @longwaydownship

A few days later and Harry was well enough to sit up and attempt to convince Louis that they should fool around on the hospital bed. The door opened and Zayn and Niall escorted Kendall and her sister Eleanor in. Hayley and Ed came in after. Harry assumed Halsey had been the one sent to fetch the bag Nick had prepared for him, it hopefully will arrive in one piece.

 

The warriors surrounded Eleanor, while Kendall stepped up to Harry and fell to her knees.

 

“My King, please forgive me. I did not know what she would do. I should have informed you of her anger towards you.”

 

“Kendall, you are not at fault, there is no need to beg forgiveness for something you had no part in.”

 

Louis let go of Harry’s hand and helped Kendall stand, hugging her tightly.

 

“Thank you, he wouldn’t be alive without you,” Louis whispered in her ear.

 

Kendall nodded and stood back awaiting the judgment on her sister.

 

“You told the _lesser_ where to find me.”

 

“I did.” Eleanor did not even attempt to sound remorseful.

 

“Because of the end of my agreement with Kendall?”

 

“Yes! You caused ME shame all these centuries! The King not taking MY sister as he should? I could barely show my face! The _glymera_ mock her purity! Mock MY family name! She was supposed to be queen! And then you just cast her aside? For HIM? What use is she to me shamed and unwanted? You’ve ruined ME! You deserved it!”

 

The Kin reacted as one, pulling their guns and pointing them at the screaming female. Louis’ hand tightened on Harry’s and Kendall’s knuckles were white with how hard she was clenching her hands. Her shame bared before the Kin and now her sister was going to die.

 

“Had you just been _ahvenging_ your sister’s honor, I would have been merciful. I see now that the harm I caused Kendall was even greater, as she was left in your care all these centuries.”

 

Harry could smell the humiliation and shame coming from Kendall.

 

“As your King, this is my judgment, I declare Kendall the head of your house. Your family money, home, and _princeps_ seat are hers now. I will spare your life as you are the only family she has left. I would recommend turning her out Kendall. I can’t imagine that she will be any more pleasant to live with otherwise. Get her out of my sight.”

 

The Kin pulled a stunned Eleanor out of the room; Kendall bowed low before following after them. Leaving Louis and Harry alone.

 

“I can’t believe how much Kendall must have suffered living with her, I had no idea what I was doing to her.”

 

“Harry you-”

 

“No, Louis. I’ve known how the glymera are for a long time, I just ignorantly thought that Kendall’s status would protect her.”

 

Louis leaned over and kissed Harry on his head, not knowing what he could say to ease Harry’s guilt. Shaking his head, Harry leaned back so he could see Louis better.

 

“What do you say to climbing up here with me? I’m feeling lonely up here.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Harry was released the next night just after sunset, the Kin escorting Louis and him back to the house. Harry was itching for some alone time with his leelan, who had refused to join him on the bed. Louis had flat out said no sex until they were in Harry’s bed again, so Harry needed to get this business with the Kin over with.

 

Nick had prepared a late First Meal for them, so they were all sitting around the table eating when Harry made the announcement.

 

“I won’t be fighting anymore.”

 

Silence reigned after his proclamation. Harry ignored it and stared up at his leelan, perched in his lap.

 

“What will you be doing, my King?”

 

“I will be leading our people, as I should have been all along.”

 

Chairs scraped as the Kin stood, and kneeled before Harry.

 

“Finally,” whispered Ed.

 

Harry gulped with the responsibility of his race weighing down his shoulders, Louis threaded his fingers through Harry’s, silently lending his support.

 

“Rise, my Warriors,” Harry commanded, “Ed will take my place as your leader, any objections?”

 

There wasn’t.

 

“Also, we cannot go on as we have been, as much as I enjoy my privacy, we are stronger together. So we will all be living together, not here though. It needs to be somewhere that civilians don’t know of, I do not wish a repeat of an enemy on my doorstep.”

 

There were grumbles but they accepted it.

 

“Johanna had a compound north of the city, big if memory serves me right. Big enough we won’t be stepping all over each other. It’s yours now, my Lord.”

 

It took Louis a few minutes to realize Ed was addressing him.

 

“Oh, yeah you guys can use whatever you want.”

 

Harry looked up at Louis again.

 

“We’re family, Kin, and we’re going to be living together. I believe we can drop the King and Lord unless we are around the _glymera_.”

 

“Yes!” Niall exclaimed.

 

They all laughed until Zayn spoke up.

 

“And Liam?”

 

“He can’t go back to his old life, we can’t wipe his memory, he’s been with us too long. And I do not wish to kill him, not only did he help, when we were trapped by the sun, but I imagine you would be quite mad with me if I did, _leelan_.”

 

“I had a vision of him,” Zayn stated gaze remaining on Harry.

 

“Well that settles it, He’s coming with us, and he’s your responsibility Z.” Harry stood up, pulling Louis with him, he had a perfectly good bed he planned to put to use.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Mr. C groaned and opened his eyes, he was laying in the darkened living room of one of the Society’s properties. After the male had struck him, he had dragged himself to his van and somehow made his way here, his memory blurry.

 

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, Stringer stepped out of the shadows.

 

“I’ve come to help you heal,” Stringer smirked and stepped closer.

 

Mr. C screamed.

 


	26. Twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!!

Johanna looked around, the mists of the  Fade had been replaced with a white courtyard.

 

“Good day, Johanna.”

 

She dropped to her knees without turning.

 

“Scribe Virgin, you honor me.”

 

“How could I refuse? This is the first time you have sought an audience. Rise I would see your face.”

 

Johanna stood, hands clenched tightly behind her back.

 

“So the  Fade is not to your liking Warrior? You wish for me to send you back?”

 

“I humbly request, if it does not offend. I have waited and I would see my son. If it does not offend.”

 

The Scribe Virgin laughed.

 

“You are much better with your words than your King is, Warrior.”

 

Johanna stood in silence.

 

“Your son is mated, Warrior. To a worthy male.”

 

Johanna closed her eyes, she knew not to ask no matter how desperately she wanted to know.

 

“Such manners! I shall reward your etiquette, Warrior. It is to Harry, who is ascending. Your son is Consort.”

 

Johanna dropped her head, wishing to hide her tears.

 

“Such joy and sadness, Johanna, is the company of your daughters in the  Fade not enough?”

 

“I feel like I left him behind.”

 

“He is not alone.”

 

“That is good.”

 

“You still wish to see him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You were killed in a dishonorable fashion, after centuries serving your race well. I cannot give you your life back, Warrior.”

 

Johanna closed her eyes, attempting to hide her disappointment.

 

“This is what I will offer you, life anew. An intersection with your son. A chance to fight once more. It will come with sacrifice. You will have no conscious memory of your life before. You will not be as you are now, and I will require one of your faculties as well. Do you accept, Warrior?”

 

Johanna didn’t know what the last one was, and she didn’t care.

 

“I accept.”

 

The Scribe Virgin walked over to her, the veil of her robe lifting. Her glow so bright Johanna could not see any of her features. She was blinded by the light. The Scribe Virgin gripped her face, she could crush Johanna easily.

 

“I give you new life Johanna. May you find what you seek in this one.”

 

She pressed her lips to Johanna’s, and she felt the way she had when she had died, her body exploding, her soul flying free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this will be a series and I am working on the next one currently BUT it won't be larrycentric. Like of course Harry and Louis will feature throughout because ya know they're the KING and CONSORT. Basically every member of the Kin will get their own story and I'm SUPER EXCITED! So if you wanna see how things play out for Niall, Halsey, Hayley, Zayn and the human Liam please please PLEASE stick around! I will hopefully begin posting the next part of the series in a few weeks :)


End file.
